Taken
by fezakyuu
Summary: Two net navi's, doing whatever it take's to make Netto's theirs... but who will be victorious?
1. Prologue

_**Taken**_

_Prologue_

_01 – **Yaoi!** Of course, the pairings are RockxNetto/DarkRockxNetto_

_02 – If follows the ANIME __**not**__ the manga.  


* * *

_In the deepest parts of the Undernet, a lone dark coloured navi sits, alone but thinking. Thinking…

A simple click could be heard throughout the whole of the area, looking up and smiled with his evil glare.

"I have it… finally, a perfect idea. Not even that dope of a navi could think of this. Never, and I know just how to accomplish it"

He let out an evil laugh but stopping after a few seconds as there's another problem.

"Hmm… it doesn't sound… fun" he said simply, looking back down and thinking to himself once again. "What else do I need to do to make it fun?" He shouted out

He let out a heavy sigh and closed his eyes. Once again another loud click of his finger and this time and even bigger grin came to his face.

"I know how to make it fun" He said rubbing his hands together "I'll make him watch"

He stood up and opened a link and made his way towards it

"Netto-kun will be all mine, and not even that rockman will be able to expect this plan" He laughed loudly and evily that ruptured the Undernet as he made his way through the link.

What was dark rockman planning this time?


	2. Chapter 1 Stolen

_Chapter 1 – Stolen  
_

* * *

In Akihara, Netto slept, silently snoring and his navi smiling at him, the pet was still on, lighting up the room.

Rockman couldn't sleep, he was too worried, but he had no idea what about, something was bugging him, he had a feeling his evil counterpart was up to something.

He tried shaking off the feeling of worry and just concentrated on keeping Netto safe, he watched over him and didn't alternate his eyes not once.

He knew his evil counterpart was after Netto because he was almost invincible in his own way, strong and brave and not a quitter, something dark rockman admired about him. Dark rock always thought that Netto would suit being his partner because he's more suited to him than regular rockman.

Dark rock believes Netto's abilities are wasted on a navi like regular rockman.

Dark rock knows that he and Netto would be unstoppable; especially If Netto was under the influence of evil.

Rockman noticed that Netto had started to stir slightly and moan a bit, which didn't worry rockman, Netto was usually like this.

But then something caught rockman's eye, something appeared behind him, someone much like him, but very dark and evil.

"Dark rockman" rockman gasped.

"Hello… weakling" he said smirking

"What do you want?" He said getting into a battle stance and preparing his arm to transform into a buster.

"Oh no… im not here to fight, im just here to collect something"

Rockman's eyes widened, but then rockman smirked this time "There's no way your getting him, I won't let you have him!"

Dark Rock let out a simple grin and turned into pixels, rockman turned and noticed Netto slightly change colour, there were many different colours running over his body

_A dimensional area! _Rockman thought

Then Dark rock appeared in front of the pet, he smiled down into it "How are you going to stop me when you can't even protect him when you're not even here!" He smirked turned and picked Netto up in his arms and turned back into the pet "I'll see you in a second, rockman" He winked and disappeared with Netto in his arms still sleeping quietly and softly

Rockman stared blankly out into the room, looking at the bed where Netto should have been.

He turned at the sound of pixels forming. His mouth widened, his eyes the size of dinner plates, his body tensing.

Standing before him was dark rockman still holding Netto who was still in his pyjamas and still for some reason asleep!

"Look who I have rockman, it's your love" he smirked "But it seems he's mine now or he soon will be…"

Rockman gritted his teeth at the sight of Dark rock holding Netto in his arms and without consciousness held up his arm pointing towards Dark Rock

"ROCK BUSTER!" His arm quickly turned into a buster and aimed it at Dark rock who simply laughed

"You're a bigger idiot than I thought, do you realise who I have here in my arms?" He said, he started to seem angry, was rockman willing to sacrifice Netto's life to destroy his evil counterpart? He held Netto up who was still quiet.

_No... Why was I about to do that!_ Rockman thought and said "Sorry Netto-kun" he simply said and his arm turned back to normal, he looked down at his feet saddened at what he was about to do. _If I had fired… I would've killed Netto! _

Rockman looked upon Netto still sleeping so softly, he looked so beautiful like how he was but he needed to concentrate on the situation on hand

His faced turned serious "Give Netto-kun back now!" He demanded

"If you want him, come and get him" he said, he simply held Netto across his hands as if he was an offering

Dark rock was mocking him "Well, come on, come and get him if you so want him back but its not like you do anything with him…"

"What's that supposed to mean!" He screeched back

Dark rockman brought Netto back to his chest because he had started to stir in his arms and simply did a sush noise and started rocking Netto gently who soon stopped stirring and fell silent once again. He started to stroke Netto's and smiled down at him

"You know full well what I mean rockman… you are in love with this boy" He started to get a little angry "Your in love with him and you've even discussed this with him and he loves you, but yet you still have not taken him as rightfully yours!" He said stepping forward towards rockman

"Well were just…" Dark rockman interrupted

"You're just what? Scared?!" Dark rockman smirked "You're pathetic"

Rockman's face turned red with rage but started to flush as Dark rock brought Netto closer to him, he had not seen Netto so close, so real and so alive.

"You're pathetic because if you don't take him as yours then your going to loose him to someone else"

Dark rockman started to think that he was advising him about all this, Netto was literally in grabbing distance; he needed to get this ingenious plan started.

"Someone else like me is going to take Netto-kun… as mine" He laughed heavily and opened a link behind him

"If you want Netto-kun back, I suggest you follow and do what I say and then I might just let you have him back

Rockman watched as he walked through the link, still holding Netto without much effort, he must have been really light.

But the thing that annoyed rockman the most was what he had said about him not taking Netto already… he didn't want to rush into things with him, Netto was still young and inexperienced and dark rockman holding and treating Netto like he was really something, he had never seen Dark rock care for someone so much, but he knew he was only doing it to get at him, not for Netto.

But Netto did rightfully belong to _Me, Netto belongs to me_ he said closing his eyes and clenching his fists, and he ran into the link after dark rockman._ Netto has been stolen from me, I will get him back._

"Netto is mine!"

* * *

_Im extremely proud of this chapter, probably a favourite. _


	3. Chapter 2 Tricked

_Chapter 2 – Tricked  
_

* * *

Dark rockman was flying down the link at top speeds, with rockman following a fair distance back.

Netto was struggling every now and then and dark rock did his best to keep him from dropping out of his grip.

"Keep still" he say quite angrily and Netto would become submissive and quieten down

"Give Netto back now!"

Dark rock rolled his eyes and turned and opened a buster up on his arm and aimed it at Netto's face, making Rockman stop "I told you, be quiet and do as I say other wise, well I cant control what my weapon does…" he laughed quiet horribly

Dark rock was disturbed as Netto cuddled up to him against his body, it gave dark rock a heart attack almost; _He must think im rockman, Bleh. _He looked up at Rockman, standing still as data flew by him; dark rock turned his arm back to normal and turned back

He couldn't help but look down at Netto who was holding onto him pretty tightly and smiling it sort of made him smile cheekily.

_This boy is mine no matter what rockman does _He thought, seeing Netto like this; it made him want him even more.

Dark rockman continued looking ahead, trying to avoid how cute Netto was being

Rockman further behind was extremely annoyed and angry, he felt like he was becoming dark rockman, all this anger and hate towards him _What does he want with Netto! _He screamed in his mind.

He tried his best to catch up behind him, he wasn't going to interrupt him anymore, but just try and concentrate on keeping Netto safe and getting him back, if he ever were to get him back.

He noticed dark rock stop up ahead and turned to face him and opened a link, as he turned, rockman got a glimpse of Netto's sweet face, so comfy, but was he really comfy in the arms of dark rockman, had he still not noticed who he was being carried by?

"This way, rockman…" dark rock said as he walked through the link

Rockman shook of any fear and flew straight into the link, it wasn't as long as the one he had been through and when he arrived he looked around and was amazed at what he saw.

A dimensional area set up outside, he was in the human world, in a large room that looked rather fancy, there wasn't much in the room, just a few lamps in the corners that were keeping it lit.

He looked around and didn't see Netto anywhere; he was broken out of his thought as his hands were tied behind his back and shoved to the floor. Dark rockman appeared from behind him, Netto still in his arms fast asleep.

"What are you doing?" Rockman demanded

"Humph, you'll see… sorry about the ropes, it's just that I can't have you interrupting"

"Give Netto back, you tricked me"

"Hmm, so I did trick hah!" he laughed

"Well, im afraid Netto no longer belongs to you, not that he ever did… you never claimed him" He said setting Netto down on the floor a few centimetres away from rockman.

Rockman just watched Netto slightly budge on the floor, it was really cold in the room and there was barley any light, but dark rockman's eyes glew like it would light up the whole city

He was planning some and something very evil, something Rockman could never do in his entire life, something Rockman would be almost scared to do…

"Are you ready?" Dark rockman asked

"For what?" Rockman said angrily

"I wasn't speaking to you rockman, I was speaking to my dear Netto…" he said

"But Netto's still asleep" he cried

"Humph, oh well, this should be even more fun… secret torture" he said silently

He placed himself over Netto and leaned on top of him, rockman could only stare, struggling to get out of the ropes as Dark rock leaned over his lips nearly touching Netto's, he should wake up from the touch but Netto was a heavy sleeper.

Dark rock gave one last glance at Rockman and turned back to Netto and stole his lips, at first he wasn't expecting anything back, but then Netto starting kissing him back without realsing, arching his back too, Netto was enjoying it!

Dark rock let out a small laugh and licked Netto's lips for entrance, rockman had made the ropes that tangled him become looser, he couldn't watch this any longer, they hadn't even started yet but he knew where this was leading.

Netto's mouth slowly open with a drop of saliva dripping from the side, Dark rockman had gained entrance in Netto's mouth and was happily exploring and playing his tongue, was Netto really still asleep.

_Come on Netto-kun! WAKE UP! _Rockman thought

Dark rockman was easily enjoying this, the kiss and the torture towards his counterpart. He dropped this kiss and teased rockman, licking his lips "Hmmm, the sweet taste of Netto is delicious" he said sitting up from his position.

By now rockman's ropes were loose and he sat up quickly which surprised dark rockman, Rockman pushed him away from Netto, dark rock slid along the floor from the push and slammed his head against the wall

He slowly staggered up, gritting his teeth "You, shouldn't have done that" he began walking towards rockman, his eyes lowered and his face was serious

Rockman looked around and saw no escape, but picked Netto up in his arms and backed away "Let us leave now" rockman said, putting on a similar expression to dark rockman.

Netto seemed even quieter now in rockman's arms, he cuddled up to him just like he did with dark rockman and rockman felt his heart leap with joy and he couldn't help but smile, but it was soon destroyed as dark rock continued on his approach, rockman had been backed up next to a large window.

He turned and brought out a buster and smashed it, he leaned his head out looking upwards and shot a yoyo up to another window which smashed straight through and rockman pulled him and Netto up towards it, without dark rock trying to stop them, they didn't have any where to run, a dimensional area covered the whole building

They were helpless too; Netto was asleep and had no pet so he couldn't help rockman. And he wasn't planning on waking him up, he just looked to happy to be there.

But rockman's train of thought broke thinking of what dark rockman had done to Netto before, and why Netto returned the kiss and let dark rock enter his mouth. It angered him so much, looking down at Netto, he too wanted to taste Netto and remove any stench of dark rock in his mouth.

_I guess one little one couldn't hurt _He thought, leaning down to kiss him, his lips were so close when Netto stirred and flickered his eyes, rockman didn't notice because his eyes were shut tight.

"Rockman..?" Netto said muffledly

Rockman had kissed Netto, but at the wrong time, Netto had awoken from his sleep and was now locked in a kiss with rockman.

Rockman opened his eyes and saw Netto awake and looking at him, their faces and eyes were so close, rockman went limp and fell to the floor dropping Netto in front of him.

"Netto-kun…" he said sadly "Im, sorry about that"

Netto was still a little overwhelmed, where was he? Why is rockman in the real world and why was he kissing him without his consent?

Netto noticed outside there was a dimensional area, the bright colours filling the room, and rockman looked very upset with what he had done.

"Rockman?"

Rockman looked up, as though he were about to burst into tears "Why, did you kiss me?"

_Would It be okay to tell him, that dark rock kissed him before_

"What's happening, why am I here?" Netto became a little worried, backing up slowly from rockman "Did you… kidnap me?"

Rockman looked at him in shock "How could you say such a thing! I would never kidnap you!"

"Then what's going on!"

Rockman looked away, still slightly upset after what Netto had accused him of doing "Dark rockman kidnapped you, he brought you to the cyber world right in front of me and told me to follow him, so I did… and then we came here but in a different room, he tricked me and tied my hands behind my back, and he started to kiss you" he hesitated before saying angrily "And you kissed back!"

Silence came between them neither wanting to speak, but Netto needed to set things straight "I only kissed him back because…" "Because I thought it was you who was kissing me"

_He thought… dark rockman was me?! Ive had enough of this, im not having dark rockman take my Netto_

Netto was close enough for rockman to leap onto him, so he took the opportunity and did so, keeping him locked and pinned beneath him on the floor "It hurt me seeing that dark rockman was kissing you, I don't want him to take you away from me" he said looking down at Netto who looked a little worried

Rockman leaned in closer whispering into Netto's ear "Because you are mine"

* * *

_Mwahaha. More evilness :)_


	4. Chapter 3 Fight

_Chapter 3 – Fight_

_

* * *

_

_  
What's up with rockman! He'd never treat me as if I was a doll or something… what is happening and dark rockman's around too... This cant be good_

"Rockman" Netto said stopping rockman in the heat of his tracks toward Netto's lip. "Why are you doing this? Is it that important?"

Rockman closed his eyes and clenched his lips "Yes, it is… I don't want rockman to claim you as his, ive loved you longer than he has, he just wants you to get back at me and he truly has no feelings for you"

"Is that so?" A deep familiar voice came from behind them; Netto looked in-between him and rockman and saw a dark figure stood in the shadows of the light from outside and the evil red eyes showed he wasn't in the mood for fun anymore

"Give me back Netto now"

Rockman stood up from Netto, who was starting to shiver and tremble, he didn't want to think as what was going to happen, to him most of all

"You can't defeat me, just give him to me and I'll let you go rockman" he said chuckling

"I don't care, I'll not let you hurt him or take him away from me"

"Fine, I guess we'll do this the hard way" He said lifting an arm up and pulling out a buster, he fired straight towards Rockman who dodged and narrowly missed the tip of Netto's hair

"Netto, run go somewhere safe!"

Netto nodded his head and ran straight towards the door, and just ran in any direction he thought was safest and furthest away.

_Rockman, he's starting to scare me with all this talk of owning me, and dark rockman just scares and angers me most of all, maybe I can try and find a way out of this building, but I guess there's a dimensional area…_

He stopped running to catch his breath, all he could hear were the faint sounds of fighting and busters being fired _are they fighting over me? I knew this was dark rockman's style but not rockman's…_

He didn't bother looking back, and just decided to walk, he was far enough away from them both, so there was no point in wasting energy. "Im so sleepy" He said yawning to himself "I might as well just sit down here and rest for a while" And so he did, he sat down next to a wall and laid his head down on the floor and his eyes slowly started to shut

______________________

The big fight between rockman and dark rock was underway, each trying to outwit each other, dodge the others attack and just try and win for Netto.

"Dark sword" dark rock said running towards rockman in an angry rage

"elec sword" and he ran towards him

Both were battered, parts of their suits were torn from the intense battling, dark rock had the upper hand, he wasn't running out of energy like rockman was

"This is why you're weak, you don't deserve Netto" dark rock said angrily, his sword colliding with rockman's, each putting all their strength to over power the other

"No, you're the one who's weak, doing this just to get at me"

Dark rock let go off all his strength, and his arm turned to normal allowing rockman to slash through dark rock quite easily, as little streams of data were showing but not fading

Dark rock stood weakly in front of rockman, whose sword was still out in case this was just part of his plot

"You, think im… doing this, to get back at you?" he said looking up at him

"There's nothing else you could be doing this for"

"Yes there is…"

"THEN WHAT" rockman said screaming at him almost in tears, mostly because he hadn't heard from Netto, and he was demanding to know why dark rock was doing this

"Because I actually love Netto too" he said in an admitting defeat way

Rockman backed up and released his sword

"No…" "You're lying, all these times you've tried to get Netto; it was all because you wanted to get back at me"

"Most were, yes… but I have discovered there's more to Netto, he has something that no other boy has, which is hwy you must have a soft spot for him yourself but I knew every time I attacked you, I knew you would be with Netto, obviously you had to"

Dark rock's data started to repair itself rapidly, something only he could do, and he started to feel his energy revive him quicker, and rockman was still heavily battered and wounded and wouldn't be able to last much longer.

"But, ever since you and Netto discovered that you loved each other, I thought it was the end… but I was clearly wrong, I didn't want to give up on Netto, not ever"

He started circling around rockman making him feel inadequate and small "I know Netto will one day love me, and you will be forgotten, all I have to do is show him that how much I care for him and he will come to see the true me, working as partners or lovers…" He said quite evily

Rockman started turning trying to keep up with the circles dark rockman was making around him "Netto will never ever love you, how could he love something as evil as you"

Dark rock tutted quite a few times before continuing "Well, he might not love the evil me, but ive come to my sense and im going to straighten things up, Netto shouldn't be partnered with a weakling like you, Netto has amazing powers and talents that you have yet to discover…"

Rockman growled at his remarks, this wasn't going to end well "Shut up!" he cried "Netto, I know Netto better than you, better than you ever will"

"Pathetic, ive known Netto all these years too because I was a part of you remember, that is why I feel this undying love for him"

He stared on a dark rock, his eyes full of shock and realisation_ that's right… he was a part of me and ever since I started to feel strange things for Netto, the dark part of me received those feelings and began to like him too, so it's basically… my entire fault_

Rockman sighed _I still wont let him have him, I need to get rid of him now_

Both pulled out a normal sword and at the same time as if they knew what was going to happen

"Let's make this quick, Netto is wondering around lonely and scared and without me" Dark rock said

Rockman nodded, but didn't reply to what he had said, things like that were ruining is concentration.

Each ran at each other with their swords held high, each trying to get at the enemies body, but neither succeeding, no matter how injured rockman was, he wasn't giving Netto up easily, and not to dark rockman

"Give up rockman, you can't win"

Rockman was panting heavily, trying to hold on to what little breath he had left, he felt his knees give beneath him, like his legs had gone completely limp like before, but that was a different situation.

There swords bashed against each other for the second time that night, but dark rock was more powering this time.

He brought rockman down to the floor and smirked, when rockman was completely defenceless he raised his sword high and brought it back down upon rockman's weak sword and completely sliced it in two, he smirked and kicked rockman in the stomach.

After being kicked in the stomach, he released his remaining sword back to a hand and grasped his stomach and coughing heavily, he didn't have much air or energy left in him to cope with that blow, not being able to cope with the pain he fell to the floor, his eyes lingering between open and closed.

Dark rock grasped rockman's helmet and lifted his whole body up only holding on to the helmet, he laughed wildly and said "Looks like ive won" and at that he let go of him sending him crashing to the floor, his eyes tracking the floor and listening to the footsteps dark rockman made out the room, he listened as they became quieter and quieter.

_No… _Was his last thought before passing out completely

___________________________

Dark rock was trailing around the building, looking everywhere for Netto, it wasn't that easy, the building was huge and very old, there were loads of places Netto could hide and never be found, but it didn't stop him. Netto was somewhere in the building, he wouldn't be able to escape because of the dimensional area in place, he'd end up getting hurt.

"Net-to? Where are yooou" He shouted in a melodic voice and continued doing so, making tracks everywhere in the building, opening any doors along his way.

Netto started to awake at the sound of slamming doors and someone calling his name, hearing footprints growing louder and the voice echoing through his ears, and he knew exactly who it was.

He opened his eyes and quickly staggered to his feet, running in bare feet along the corridor occasionally looking back.

_Oh god this is like manhunt_

He continued running but not fast running, trying not to waste any energy

Dark rock walked up to where Netto had been sleeping and noticed the firm outline of his body where he had marked it, the floor around this part of the building was very dusty and Netto must have collected the dust from the floor and didn't realise he left behind this mark, he even now left footprints along the floor trailing to where he had ran to

_Gotcha Now, Netto _Dark rock thought smirking with joy and began speed walking towards Netto.

_________________________

Rockman was trying everything to break from this pain he was feeling, he had slowly regained consciousness from his short pass out, but he endured worse than this, but nothing could compare to the pain he was feeling for his Netto about to be taken away from him and so evily and simply, and he could do nothing, not even watch, but like he'd want to anyway, it would be like Netto being killed right in front of him, it was too much for him to bare.

_What if Netto does… does fall for him? And for-gets about, me? _He quietly began crying, forgetting about all the pain, there was nothing worse than losing Netto to him.

_Netto… please don't leave me, I need you_

___________________________

Netto was almost in tears himself, he was being pursued by dark rock, who he could see every time he looked back, the red orbs, the gleaming white teeth shaped into a small smirk on the side of his mouth, it seemed as though he was having fun with this, but Netto certainly wasn't.

Netto stopped, catching his breath and looking around for a place to hide, but he was running out of options, dark rock was catching up to him quickly and there wasn't much he could do to defend himself

_Wait, if dark rocks here, then where's rockman?_

He backed up against a wall, and slowly slid down, ignoring the fact of dark rock approaching, he placed his hands over his eyes, his body was shivering cold and he could see his breath in the air, and the cold tears running down his face were making him weaker, he was very worried about rockman, dark rock wouldn't leave a battle until the other side was defeated

_What was I thinking before? Why was I thinking rockman owned me, it's true… he does own me, I only want him to own me, not my parents, friends, anyone and especially not dark rock. I shouldn't have had doubts or have been scared towards him, it wasn't right of me, to become scared of the one I love? He was being like that for us, because he actually cares for me more than anyone else, he never wants to let me go…_

A smile appeared on Netto's face finally realising rockman's true intentions and love for him, but was darkened as he felt the warmth of a navi, hover over him.

"You look cold… I know the perfect way to warm you up, Netto-kun"

* * *

_Sorry about the cruddy battle scenes, there my weakest point in stories. Hmm.. Still you get what's going down right? – I actually have a favourite part, I like how ive included Netto being in bare feet and the fact that he's cold, well he is in his pj's, and bare feet, the building is very old and run down, so no heating and its dark too, could we also add the story is set in winter? Lol. _


	5. Chapter 4 Lets Have Some Fun

_Chapter 4 – Lets Have Some Fun _

_(Hah, Lady Gaga) – __**But yeah very light yaoi**__.  
_

_

* * *

_

"Will you let go of me!" Netto cried struggling from the grip.

Dark rockman was walking with Netto behind him; dark rock had hold of both of Netto's hands and was practically pulling him somewhere.

Netto was still shaking heavily and doing everything to get out of the grip, he even tried stopping at some points and see if he could make dark rock stop too, but he was much too powerful and always got Netto moving again.

Netto was starting to annoy him, he was constantly calling out for rockman's help, and making loads of fuss and noise, as well as struggling, Netto was a fighter.

"Netto please shut up" Dark Rockman said in an annoyed tone

"Why should I, ROCKMAN HELP!" He continued on shouting as loud as he could, rockman must have been able to hear him.

Dark rock stopped in his tracks and turned to face Netto, his hands still tightly holding onto his Netto's wrists. "Netto, please if you don't shut up, I might have to make you shut up" he said inching his face closer to Netto's, Netto kept his lips closed while he was this close in case he tried anything.

But luckily by doing so dark rock smirked and turned and began pulling him.

Netto remembered running past this area before, it seemed familiar, dark rock stopped in front of a door and looked into it, Netto moved closer and looked into it, seeing an awful sight, rockman was heavily injured on the floor.

"See, rockman is weak... Netto" Rockman slightly moved his head upwards, his eyes slightly blurry but he recognised that tone, and sort of recognised the boy stood next to him.

"ROCKMAN!" Netto cried, trying to run towards him, but dark rockman placed his arms around Netto's waist; Netto tried everything to get to rockman but the grip around his waist was too tight and he couldn't break free

"I knew I shouldn't have brought you here, I knew you'd attempt to save this pathetic navi, come on lets go" Dark rock started pulling Netto out the room, "Rockman, HELP! Please!" Netto grabbed onto the door frame, there wasn't even a door into the room, but he wouldn't let go, dark rock was finding it difficult to move him, Netto was being extremely stubborn. But then a new idea came to mind

Dark rock stopped pulling and moved to the side of Netto and grabbed hold of the collar of his top, Netto still had hold of the door frame not letting go no matter what.

"Rockman, Get up" Dark rock said angrily "Now, or else"

Rockman was still hazy, but his eyesight was a bit better and more visible, he slowly staggered to his feet, his stomach in tremendous pain and his suit mostly torn, with fresh bruises all over his skin. He got a clear sight of Netto, his eyes almost bloodshot from crying, and dark rocks angry face that was next to it.

"Rockman, tell Netto to come with me or…" Dark rock opened up a buster on his hand and pointed it to the side of Netto's head "Or I'll have to kill him"

"But… but why would you kill him!"

"Because if I cant have him, im certainly not giving him back to you"

Netto was shaking in fear, his feet were red from the cold and looked very sore, his eyes were closed tight, he had a powerful and evil gun held up to the side of his head, who wouldn't be scared.

"So, tell him to let go of the frame and come with me"

Rockman knew exactly what he was going to say, but was he sure about saying it… "Netto," He looked up staring into Netto's shut eyes and looked back at dark rock, whose buster was charging up, he was being serious, it's just like rockman was thinking before, he'd hate to see Netto be killed right in front of him, and he felt like it was about to come true, but the other possibility was just as bad.

"Well, tell him!" he cried moving the buster to Netto's chest

"Alright, alright…" he paused and took a deep breath "Netto, let go"

"What, NO!" He said opening his eyes and looking at him "Im not letting go"

"NETTO YOU IDIOT! LET GO" He shouted at him, Netto felt his body shiver and weaken, never had rockman shout at him like that, never. His hands weakened their grip instantly and dark rock fired the buster at the floor creating a hole. He smirked realising Netto's weaker position and grabbed Netto and carried on walking.

"Don't even think about following us rockman" Dark rock said from the corridor.

Rockman fell to his knees and tightened his fist. _Im so sorry Netto_

_____________________

Dark Rockman was walking down the corridor with Netto still in his grasp, but Netto was more restless and struggling more now.

"Let go of me, let go!"

Dark rock did his best to ignore him, but he couldn't get angry at him what so ever, he was amazed how angry rockman became at Netto before, but was he really that desperate to let go of Netto?

_Maybe I can trick Netto... His mind is all over the place. He couldn't seriously still love rockman after that…_

"Netto" He said softly

"What" he said calming down

"While I was fighting with rockman, he told me something"

Netto stayed silent and let him finish

"He told me, he wasn't interested in you, today's events showed him that it was to dangerous to love you anymore"

"What? You're lying; he wouldn't ever say that, he'd always find a way"

Dark rock turned around, the seriousness on his face made it seem like he was telling the truth "Oh yeah... Then why did he tell you to let go, call you an idiot? If he was the interested in saving you he would of chassed after us by now, even if I told him not to, isn't that what he's usually like with things involving you?"

_Is that right… is he right? _He paused from his thoughts, they were every where with all the things happening within a few hours, and it was still late at night, time was moving slowly this night, it seemed like a nightmare._ Rockman does still care about me... But wouldn't he have tried to save me no matter what? We always work side by side, so why did he tell me to run? Why did he loose in the battle between him and dark rock... why did he tell me to let go?_

Netto looked down, his body weakened and showed dark rock that he had become submissive; his mind was thinking the wrong things.

_Even better now that ive calmed him down and his mind is much easier to manipulate_

"Come on, were nearly there" He said pushing on, Netto wasn't pulling back or struggling anymore, he wasn't even making any sound what so ever, he kept his eyes down on the floor watching his feet move forwards and backwards.

They reached the end of the corridor and there was one room on the right, and dark rock led Netto in and closed the door behind him and left Netto stood silent doing absolutely nothing, there was nothing holding him from escaping but still he continued to do nothing.

"Now, what do you say we have some fun Netto?" He said appearing behind him, putting both his arms around Netto and his chin on his shoulders.

_Does dark rockman care about me more than rockman? Should I give this a try, but what does he have in mind?_

"What, do you want?" Netto asked quietly

"You" He said

It sent shivers down his spine hearing that, Dark rock released his grip and went to the front of Netto, there faces almost meeting.

"What do you mean?"

"Isn't it obvious, I love you much more than rockman does, he clearly does not care about you, why do you lie to yourself? I am rockman too, ive realised all my errors and mistakes, why not make me your navi, I doubt rockman ever wants to see you again"

_This is easy! Plan is nearly complete. Just a few more steps and no matter what rockman does, Netto will be mine._

Netto thought it over for a while, but he still felt hesitant but agreed "Fine, you can be my new navi, after what rockman said and has done, I don't want to see him ever again" _Maybe I can trick dark rockman? What am I thinking…rockman, he was just doing everything he could to protect me I was such an idiot for doubting rockman, and dark rockman changing, no longer being evil? Didn't see that one coming... What a liar. Rockman will be here soon, all I have to do is buy time _He thought to himself not changing his facial expression at the idea

"So what do you want to do" Netto asked

"Hmm, well I have an idea" He said rubbing against Netto's member slowly, Netto started to feel a bit uncomfortable and grabbed his wrist, thinking it was a bad idea, he tried to think of something quickly as to why he grabbed his wrist."How about you tell me about, um.. Yourself?"

"You want to know… about me?"

He nodded his head, dark rock stopped rubbing against his member and sat down on the floor and crossed his arms "Well sit then if you must want to know"

Netto did as he was told and sat on the floor. _Let's hope this buys some time, I know what dark rockman wants from me, but I won't let him take it, that's rockman's. I just need to keep a forward focused mind and think about what rockman would want me to do. I know he was just thinking about me, he didn't want to say im stupid, he didn't want to let me go, dark rockman… this is all his doing. We were fine before he intervened, I just need to remember that I love rockman and he loves me. This should work out perfectly._

"So, what do you want to know?"

"Um, everything?" _Be more specific! _He shouted at himself. "The beginning?" _Much better. _

_Maybe I can reach rockman through our link…_

'_Rockman? Rockman?'_

___________________________

Rockman had lied down on the floor feeling ever more depressed his mind wavering between the right and wrong choice of action to take. He felt so bad about calling Netto stupid; he is dim but not stupid.

He sat up at the sound of Netto's voice, both his mind and mouth said "Netto?'

_'Rockman?'_

"Netto where are you?" He said standing up and looking around the room frantically

'_Rockman the link!'_

"Oh right the link" _'Netto, are you still there?'_

__

'Yes, obviously…'

_'Listen, im sorry about bef-'His_ mind was interrupted by Netto who seemed like he was rushing. 

__

'Yea, yeah, yeah I forgive you but listen you need to hurry up and find me, are you healed?'

'Yes I am, where are you?'

_'Go out onto the corridor and continue walking straight down the corridor until you reach the end, ive got a plan, do you know what dark rock wants from me?'_

Rockman nodded, even though Netto wasn't there, he felt bad at the feeling _'Yes, do you… has he tried anything!?' _He thought panicking

'_Not exactly…'_

__

'what do you mean not exactly?'

'Well he um started touching my um…'

'You're what?'

'You know… I don't want to say it'

'Tell me what is it!' Rockman demanded

_'My cock!' _Netto's faced blushed at the word, a word he had never said like that before, and Dark rockman noticed his face blushing…

"Do you find something arousing about my fight with Rockman?" He said sounding angry. He moved up from his position closer to Netto's and starting moving his top body forward to his face.

'_Rockman… hurry!'_

'_Okay, okay what's he doing!'_

_'Being too close to me!'_

Rockman ran out the door and ran down the corridor, he remembered to go left because it was the way they went and ran as fast as he could.

_'Hold on just try and stall a bit longer'_

Dark rock stood up, grabbing Netto's hands and picking him up forcefully, he pushed him up against the wall, quite forcefully and roughly too making Netto wince form the pain. Dark rock moved towards him and placed his hands on either side making Netto look from right to left.

Netto tried as best as he could to not look into the red orbs in front of him, he even felt like he could step back further, but he was already back to back with the wall, he slid down into the wall, making him look smaller compared to Dark Rockman.

"I grow bored, were you just buying time Netto, waiting for Rockman to come to the rescue"

Netto started to sweat nervously, unsure what to say _what's taking rockman so long 'Hurry up!'_

__

'Hang on, I think im nearing the end of the corridor, what's happening?'

'Dark rock shoved me against a wall and ive kinda hurt my back, but now he's stood in front of me, pinning me against the wall'

Rockman himself started to panic and started running faster, trying not to make heavy footsteps.

Dark rockman brought Netto back up to his height, and moved his nose close up to Netto's "This is going to be fun, don't you agree?"

Dark rock smirked at Netto's dry expression and pressed his lips to Netto's, moving and trying everything possible to arouse Netto, but not once did Netto kiss back, his eyes were wide open, not relaxing into the kiss, he figured this would buy time, but what would rockman say when he runs in…

Dark rockman broke the kiss and threw Netto on the floor "If you're not going to do what I want, then I guess I'll have to force you, I don't want to but still there's no choice"

Netto's back was still a bit painful, and that throw would probably make it worse, he could barley let his back touch the floor.

Dark rock sat down on his hips, forcefully pressing him to the floor, making Netto yelp in pain. Netto began breathing heavy trying to force out the pain.

Rockman burst through the door, almost breaking it, he felt a lot better than before, even though his suit was still ripped and his body was still bruised; it did not change how he felt about everything happening.

"Get of Netto Now!"

Dark rock laughed at his futile attempts "Are you still trying rockman, I thought you made it clear that you didn't want Netto"

"What, No I was protecting Netto, how could I ever let go of him"

"Hm, watch this then" he said, turning around and pressing his lips to Netto's. Netto did everything to break free, waving his legs in the air. Rockman shook his head noticing Netto was in pain and fear and ran up and dragged dark rock off Netto and threw him to the floor, Netto's breath had almost been stolen from him by the deep dark kiss but he did not once kiss back.

Rockman walked up to Netto and helped him to his feet, and noticed Netto wincing in pain from what dark rock did. "Netto, do you want me to carry you?"

"No, there's no time, let's get out of here quick" Rockman placed Netto's arm around his neck and helped him out of the room before dark rockman realised what was going out, he had slightly gone a bit limp and weak from the force of the throw.

_'Thank you rockman, for saving me… but I don't think it's over yet'  
_

_

* * *

_

_Quite a good chapter? But im letting the story stray off here, which isn't really what I wanted, im writing what I would like to happen... so im just going to try and concentrate on bringing the story to a close. I mean, this is supposed to happen in one night... Lol._ _  
_


	6. Chapter 5 Over Protective

_Chapter 5 – Over Protective_

_There was something I was going to write here but I can't remember! :/  
_

* * *

Rockman was running, Netto was starting to feel tired again, still dead in the middle of the night, It probably hadn't even reached midnight yet, Netto wasn't feeling to good a few hours ago so had a very early night.

Rockman had slowed down a bit, he was almost dragging Netto at times, when he reckoned he was far away enough from dark rockman he stopped to catch his breath.

Netto's face was all flustered and red; he was really warm and sweating quite profoundly.

"Netto-kun, are you okay?" he asked, he stopped and rested Netto against the wall, he noticed Netto's legs were shaking weakly.

"Its-cold…" he replied quietly, his whole body begun shaking.

Rockman placed the back of his hand to Netto's head. Netto was really warm before, but now he was freezing "Netto, I think you have a fever~" before he could finish, Netto slipped from the wall and lost his balance, falling to the floor.

Rockman panicked noticing Netto didn't look well and taking a closer look Netto had fainted. He helped pick Netto up and noticed his eyes were shut, but not tightly. He shook Netto's face and tried tapping it quite sharply but no reply, he knew he was breathing, he could see his breath in the air. So Rockman needed to get him somewhere quick to help him. He picked Netto up in his arms like dark rock did before.

_Netto is… is really light, why? _Rock thought, he looked at Netto for a while, his head was resting on his arm, rockman was so happy to have Netto safely in his arms.

He pressed on, almost running at times, checking every room for somewhere to lay Netto down and help him better.

_____________________

Dark rock had slowly sat up from his position; rockman chucking him off Netto really slammed him to the floor and knocked him dry out of his mind.

He looked around; he couldn't sense either of them anywhere.

He was extremely angry; he slammed his fist to the floor cracking it slightly "Rockman…" he said in the angriest and evilest tone he could ever do, his voice was full of vengeance and he almost sounded like he was growling his name.

He stood up and walked towards the door, looking out into the hallway. "So… rockman" he said walking out into the hallway and almost following in rockman's footprints "I guess were playing hide and seek, this should be fun" he said smirking and looking in every corner.

He walked on, but luckily rockman and Netto were much further than dark rock thought, rockman's speed and determination to keep Netto safe had paid of.

___________________

Rockman had found a room; he was close to the roof. Dark rock wouldn't come upwards, he'd expect rockman to go the ground floor and find some way out of the dimensional area.

But dark rockman also knew that if they found some way out of the dimensional area, rockman would disappear leaving Netto stranded, so dark rock was one step ahead.

He didn't mind looking around the whole building for Netto, he knew Rockman wouldn't try anything, he would be asking too many questions like "Are you sure? I don't want to do anything if you're not comfortable with it, let's wait, it's not right" Things like that, rockman was weak when it came to love.

It surprised Dark rock that Netto would even choose such a weakling as a navi and lover, Dark rock had already asked Netto to ditch Rockman and make him his new navi, but he was tricked, something he didn't expect.

Obviously because dark rock doesn't know about the strong link that Netto and Rockman share because of the amounts of times they've cross fused and gone full sync.

Rockman placed Netto warmly on an old mattress and found some sheets to keep him warm. He closed the door and luckily it had a lock, so he locked it and shoved some chairs and a table up to it for extra strength. But it did make it seem obvious someone was in there, but at least rockman would know if someone tried to get in.

He sat next to Netto as close as he could; Netto's breathing was a little louder, he almost sounding like he was snoring at some points but he was sweating and his cheeks were red.

After all that had happened, rockman was really tired and found himself slowly falling asleep, as much as he tried to stay awake, it wasn't happening, the strain he had put on his body in such short time, the energy he had used had really worn him out, and carrying Netto to the top of the building had used up the last bit of it.

He couldn't stay awake longer, he had to sleep. "I guess five minutes couldn't hurt" he said to himself, giving into his lack of energy, he lay down next to Netto, there was certainly enough room for the both of them, but to make sure Netto was safe, he wrapped his arms around him, to keep him safe and to keep him warm if he went cold, the sheets were thin and pretty old but they seemed okay to keep him slightly warm.

Remember Netto was still in his pyjamas, bare feet, its night time, its freezing cold, and its probably winter (adds to it really…)

So Netto and Rockman slept next to each other, both safe, Netto was in rockman's arms and Netto's face was almost closed into Rockman's chest, mostly for extra protection.

You have to admit, rockman was certainly over protective of Netto.

_________________________________________________________________________________  
_  
Mahhhh. I__** was**__ going to make this chapter longer, but it is currently 02:43, I am very, very, very tired and like usual I lost track of time because I became so interested in writing this. So im sorry that it is very short – ANDDD, Im also sorry for the rockmanxnetto and darkrockmanxnetto fans that I have not yet included any heavy yaoi. Im sorry, but I promise. I will give you the best yaoi scene you will ever read, If that's possible :P _


	7. Chapter 6 Dominate And Retreat

_Chapter 6 – Dominate & Retreating for now_

* * *

Almost an hour had gone by since Rockman had dropped off next to Netto, he was only planning on having five minutes, but he wasn't sleeping heavy, he was listening to Netto's breathing, some of the floorboards creaking below and the whistling wind outside the building.

Netto was feeling a lot happier to be back with Rockman, but he didn't want to imagine how angry and pissed off Dark rock must be now, or had he given up? He didn't want to think about him at the moment, he was safe and out of the way that's all that mattered or he cared about.

He was preoccupied as well listening to Rockman's gentle breathing and feeling his chest move in and out because it was incredibly relaxing and enjoyable.

This was the first time he had been with his navi in the real world, cross fusion didn't matter and full sync wasn't much either, their first time being together and they were running from their worst nightmare.

It was scary to know that both Rockman and Dark rock were both after Netto and doing whatever it took to get him first

"Rockman…" Netto said, as if they were a couple about to talk about something serious

"Yeah… Netto"

"When I told you, that dark rockman had touched my, my…" he gulped "my cock, what did you think"

Rockman's eyes had opened wide at the question, unsure what to say, when Netto told him what dark rock had done to him through the link he just panicked and wanted to get to him quicker. "I was worried, in case he was already trying something and I wouldn't make it in time to protect you" he started to stroke and mess around with Netto's hair, which was dry and warm from the heat Rockman was emulating for him.

Netto looked up at Rockman, they were so close once again and nothing was stopping them from doing anything, but something was holding Rockman back.

Multiple thoughts ran through him mind, all the things that Dark rockman had said to him when he first kidnapped Netto a few hours back, Rockman knew that he was right.

_____

"_You're just what? Scared! Your pathetic, Your pathetic because if you don't take him as yours then your going to loose him to someone else"_

"_You don't deserve Netto as your operator or lover; he has power you've yet to discover and he can't reach his full potential lingering around a weakling like you"_

_____

Two busters had been pointed at Netto's head, all because of Rockman, he was putting Netto in danger and he didn't even realise, he thought he was protecting Netto but he was too concerned about keeping Netto's virginity intact for himself when he should have been worrying about Dark rock on the rampage, out looking to kill his weak counterpart and take Netto back

_Maybe I should be a little more dominant over Netto, we are a team but he's always like the boss or more in charge, its like I do all the work to protect him, what does he do in return… No I can't think about Netto in that way, but it's what Dark rock would do... But dark rock is just pure evil and of course he'd want to be dominant over Netto, and he talks about using all this amazing energy and power Netto has… and he wants to exploit it and use him for other things. But if I don't take Netto as mine now, I may never have him, Dark rocks stench is still lingering in his mouth. _Remembering that he had to remove that stench of his evil clone

He sat up, releasing his grip of Netto, looking towards the wall in front, concentrating on what to do next and whether he was thinking the right things, these were all dominant feelings that he shouldn't feel. _Do I even love Netto anymore… the only way to find out the answer to that question is experiencing Netto in every way._

Netto sat up beside Rockman, his face full of worry but he seemed a bit more awake after the short nap "Rockman, are you okay? Your're worrying me, your being dead quiet and~" Before he could finish, Rockman had turned and stolen his lips, his eyes tight shut not wanting to know what Netto's face looked like, he was expecting to be pushed off and shunned away more than anything, but he had already kissed Netto before, even if it was brief, it was something.

Rockman tried to put aside his shyness and respect towards Netto, even if he was acting like Dark rock, being dominant and stronger than him, he had to show Netto who was boss.

So he became a little rougher; he pinned Netto down onto the mattress, climbing on top of him, almost in a straddling position, their lips still locked and moving around in everyway possible.

Stopping to gain some breath, Netto opened his mouth about to speak up but he was stopped and his word came out as vibrations against Rockman's lip; Rockman was more than enjoying this, he sloppily moved his lips away from Netto's mouth, still keeping in contact with his skin, but he was moving down to his neck, sucking and licking against the soft and delicate skin.

It was such a sweet tasting skin and he had to bite into it and doing so he did it a bit too hard and he was still being really rough with Netto

"Uah, Rockman…" Netto said pleading "Your're biting me to… to hard" he cringed hard, tensing the whole of his body, trying to expose the pain in other forms but it didn't seem like Rockman wanted to let go of his skin

So Netto did his best to deal with the searing and slick tongue that was brushing against his bitten and bruised skin.

Rockman released the grip from Netto skin, a string of saliva ran from his mouth to the marks that were pretty deep into Netto's neck, small droplets of blood started to appear from the severe bite marks Rockman had implanted on him because of his lust

Netto was scowling in the hard ridden pain in his neck. Rockman sat up from his neck, slapping both his hands to his mouth his head shaking in fear and anger because of himself "Im so sorry Netto-kun!" He said muffledly, shaking his head, he felt like crying, blood was running from the wounds "Sorry, I'll clean it up" he said

He moved his head back down to Netto's neck, he looked over at Netto's almost limp hands, for extra comfort and trust, he locked both of his hands in Netto's on either side keeping them tight and together, he looked back at Netto's shivering face

He had become so scared of Rockman, just from a simple bite; he was starting to think that Dark rock might have been a bit softer

"Netto, do you trust me?"

_Be confident Netto… He just loves you too much to notice he's hurting you, he feels so much for you that he's letting it all out now in a rough and unpleasant manner, but you cant say you don't feel some pleasure to all of it, Rockman's feelings have been kept at bay much longer than your's have, it's only fair that you should go through all this pain to let him have you _Netto felt his subconscious tell him that over and over again

He knew his answer from the beginning and hearing what his subcon had to say, maybe this experience could be more pleasurable than he imaged and he'd rather loose it to Rockman that Darkness itself.

"Yes, I do" he replied simply

Rockman proceeded down to Netto's open wound and start to caress it and aid it with his saliva, brushing and licking away the blood, cleaning the wound all around the inflicted area.

Somehow he felt like he was a vampire, but no skin can be this penetrable on normal teeth like his, but Netto's skin was as thin as a petal from a flower, it could be torn, ripped, sliced, cut and certainly bitten into easily.

Netto tightened his grip on his hands, clenching the navi's hands tightly from the overwhelming pain and slight pleasure he was feeling.

When Rockman felt satisfied he stopped and let his saliva dry around the wound, he sat up quickly gasping for air and let all the blood rush to his head. _Netto tastes so gooood. _His face was a mix of pleasure and lust; he looked drunk, wobbling everywhere and trying to keep still, Netto only watched in hilarity at the Navi who did look utterly hilarious in his state.

_Well at least ive made my mark on Netto _Rockman cheekily thought.

Both human and navi went silent, neither moving nor breaking eye contact; Rockman was unsure what to do now, he could continue on pleasuring himself and Netto or he could leave it at that and continue later, but he might not get another chance… tough decision.

_____________________

Dark rockman had started walking upstairs towards where Netto and Rockman were hiding.

His anger grew worse and worse, he couldn't imagine the things they could be getting up to, even so he had nothing to fear, they hadn't done much, but this time there was no holding back any sympathetic feelings towards Netto, it was now or never

When he reached the top floor, he treaded a little lighter, he could hear Rockman and Netto speaking softly to each other

"This is where they've been hiding…" he muttered to himself and he made his way over to the door, he lifted his left arm and opened up a buster, expecting it to be somehow locked or sealed from the inside with a barrier, he prepared to fire charging up his buster

While doing so, he knocked a few times on the door alerting the two inside

____________________

Both Rockman and Netto turned and looked at the door worriedly, Rockman immediately acted on his instincts and he stood up from Netto and cautiously made his way over to the side of the door, expecting some sort of break in soon.

"Netto, be careful" he added, opening up his own buster

Netto nodded in reply and stood up backing toward the wall

A bright light came through the sides of the door before enveloping it completely and blasting it to nothingness.

When the obstacles were removed Dark rock walked in concentrating on Netto on his own, not realising Rockman was right next to him.

Before he could realise, Rockman wacked Dark rocks head with his buster, after the force and pressure of the hit Dark rock did not drop, his helmet mostly protected him from the force of the blow, but Rockman didn't want to fire on him, no matter how evil he was.

"See… Netto once again he shows weakness and you still choose him, he couldn't even fire at the one he hates most" He explained shaking his head from side to side "Also Once again, im here to collect what's mine rockman, and this time im not holding back what so ever" He ignored rockman and perused over to Netto who tried desperately to think up a plan but he felt his knees buckle and tremble and he couldn't concentrate on other things

Rockman ran up to Dark rock, but Dark rock stopped a few metres away from Netto, something had caught his attention and rockman walked up next to Netto and stood beside him

"What's that…?" Dark rock said pointing at the mysterious marks at Netto's neck

Netto and Rockman looked at each other as if they had been told off by an adult, but neither replied too scared to say anything. "Well? It wasn't there before, and judging by the marks, it looks new and fresh"

Dark rock looked at over at Rockman, tensing his eyes "Look's like you've been up to something Rockman, I didn't think you'd actually want to know what he tastes like blood wise" Dark rock walked up to the front of rockman "It was an.. an accident" rockman replied weakly, grasping his neck and shoving him against the wall, almost strangling him and rockman tried to get out of the grip, but his counterpart was too strong to break free

"So tell me… what did Netto taste like, I'd like to try some my self"

Rockman could only let out small gasps of air and try to breath, but the circulation was being cut of rapidly, Dark rock rolled his eyes and released the grip, he looked over at Netto, who couldn't keep his eyes in one place, Dark rock stepped back to see what Netto would do, he obviously went to Rockman's aid, helping him get up and keep him breathing.

"Rockman… well?" Dark rock asked impatiently

Human and navi stood side by side, neither saying a word nor breaking contact with Dark rock "If you don't tell me then I'll have to find out for myself wont I?" He teased

Rockman exhaled before answering "Netto tastes…" '_Just say it' _The sudden voice of Netto in his head through the link nearly made him change his facial expression, if he did it would have alerted Dark rock in front.

'_Just say it I don't mind' _

'_But Netto~'_

'_Rockman… please? I know what you're going to say, if you don't say it then he might try something again'_

"Netto tastes good if im honest, he's the best tasting human ive had or ever had" he said proudly, standing in front of Netto to protect him

Dark rock felt amused at his bravery and courage "Hmm… well if he tastes that good maybe I should try it"

Rockman backed up completely against Netto – more protection, lowering his eyes and going into an over protective stance.

Dark rock didn't move or flinch, he breathed out heavy through his nose "After tonight, im not sure if I can be bothered with this game anymore, this plan has a no win scenario, but I will be back for Netto-kun, I promise, I'll get him when you least expect it and you wont be able to do anything" and at that he smiled so evily it shook their bodies to the ground before logging out. And after there was a link immediately opened

"That wasn't expected" Rockman added walking over to the link

"Hm, I doubt he's giving up that easily, maybe he's just tired and wants to repower himself"

Rockman shook his head from side to side in disagreement "No, I think he's planning something else, come on we'd better get back"

"Wait…" Netto spoke "I can't go through the link"

"Don't worry, you came through it before, just come on try it, I doubt Dark rock would expect you to walk home, we don't even know where we are" He placed his hand out to Netto, asking for trust again, Netto smiled and nodded and took his hand as Rockman walked him through the link and Netto followed behind

___________________

When they were into the cyber world, Netto was amazed; last time he was asleep and didn't see where he was.

"How is this possible?"

Rockman shrugged "Im not sure, when dark rock kidnapped you, you were fast asleep, he brought you to the cyber world and travelled with you in his arms"

Netto looked at him in shock "Surely I would have woken up, wouldn't have I?"

"You did seem very fidgety but most of the time you were relaxing into his arms" At the sentence rockman went a bit sad and depressed, thinking how comfortable Netto was before in Dark rocks care

"You can hold me now if you want to rockman…"

"Eh? Why?"

Netto smiled and shook up Rockman's hair "I can tell that you seeing me in Dark rockman's arms has really annoyed and upset you, it's written all over your body"

Rockman blushed a little "So can I?" he asked, and Netto just simply nodded yes.

Rockman jumped around the link with happiness before moving behind Netto to swiftly pick him up and carry on flying through the link.

Netto had fallen asleep because the link was quite a journey, but he had his arms safely around Rockman's waist and connected at the back, his head was almost resting against his chest and he was snuggled up as close as possible to him.

_I love Netto so much _Rockman thought happily

_

* * *

  
__It's not over yet folks. So don't worry :) Lol, the good part hasn't even begun yet... Hehe I liked this chapter, it was very... hmm, awesome? _


	8. Chapter 7 Dark Rockies Next Plan

_Chapter 7 – Dark Rockies Next Plan._

_Its short for a reason_

* * *

Dark rockman had returned to the Undernet, where he felt safest from anyone and all contact. At the moment he was wallowing in his misery from the retreat he had pulled, he hated retreating especially from Rockman.

He was so close to Netto, but was no way near by chance giving him up that easily. He had to think up something else, something a lot better than his last plan. He was so close to getting Netto, to taking him as his and brining him from light to darkness, but Rockman persistence and strong love for Netto prevailed and overcame him easily without fail.

He was walking backwards and forwards in a quick streak looking down into the floor, he was in a serious mood, thinking of what to do next, what his next plan of attack was.

"Hmm, maybe I could" he started, but dismissing the idea "No that wouldn't work…" Every time he had thought of an idea, there was always a flaw to it, Rockman.

"Wait…" Thinking over the new idea that had come to mind "That might just work… No, it will work" Going over the plan in his mind, each time it made him grim more and more "I just have to wait for the right moment… if I play my cards right this time, it will work" he said clasping his hands together and rubbing them together rather roughly.

"Netto will be mine and mine only Rockman!" he screamed out

_

* * *

_

_So many different things it can be… :)_


	9. Chapter 8 Is It Over?

__

Chapter 8 – Is It Over?

* * *

Rockman had just entered the computers homepage, Netto was still fast asleep in his arms which wasn't a problem but the problem was how Netto was going to get back to the real world.

He opened up a screen to Netto's room; a sigh of relief came over him when he saw the different streams of colours surrounding the room.

_Stupid dark rockman, he forgot to take down the dimensional field _He thought laughing at his idiotic counterpart.

But Dark rock could have done it on purpose, or it could be part of another trap, Rockman wasn't sure and he didn't want to stick around and wait.

Rockman remembered some of the data to open up a link to the real world if there was a dimensional area in place. He moved one of his arms from under Netto so that Netto's feet were on the floor but Rockman still had hold of him.

He placed his hand out and opened a link to the real world. He picked Netto up back into the correct position he should be in and walked through the link and after a few seconds he was in Netto's room.

He shuffled aside some of the sheets and gently placed Netto in the bed and brought his covers over him.

He kissed Netto on the lips one last time, opening the window and destroying the dimensional generator that was placed up outside.

Luckily it didn't create a loud noise; it just made Netto shuffle a little. He took one last look before disappearing into a large amount of pixels and found himself back in his pet.

This time he was going to keep his eye on Netto at all costs. He wasn't sure what dark rock was going to do next but it certainly involved Netto and he knew it.

______________________________

In the morning or later on that day, Netto had awoke with a terrible headache, his neck ached like never before and his was all stiff and sore from last night.

He sat up, his elbows holding up half of his body while the rest stayed put, looking around he seemed a little shocked to be back in his room, as if it had all be a dream.

"Was it… all a dream?" He asked randomly

"Fraid not Netto" a familiar voice to him said, and looking over at his pet, there was Rockman wide awake before he was as usual. Netto was still coming to but he noticed Rockman's loving and caring smile aimed at him.

Once again he was separated from Rockman, by worlds. Even if last night was a bit up and down and very dangerous and rough… it was still the first time they had been apart in the real world… mostly they were together through cross fusion or full sync but it was different.

Netto smiled back at him, about to sit up to the side of the bed, but he heavily winced from the pain, last night he was too tired to realise or care about the pain, but it was so much more worse this morning.

The pain was centering on his back and his neck. He placed one hand on his back and gently rubbed the pain down, and the other hand worked on his neck while he twisted it and tried to make it click.

"Sorry Netto" Rockman added out of nowhere

"What for?" Netto asked, placing both hands on his lap as he stopped rubbing at the pain

"It's my fault; I shouldn't have bit you so hard last night when I got a little bit… excited" he said shamefully.

Netto's smile nearly left his face "Don't worry about it, just a little dominance is all" he replied back, even if it was painful, he rightfully belonged to Rockman at the moment but the teeth marks would clear up soon.

The teeth marks were in two semi circular lines around the side of his neck close to his ear, around where you'd check for a pulse, only four marks were mostly the clearest; the other teeth imprints were dim but still visible, only the four canines in the mouth had pierced the skin deep enough.

"I think you should use those teeth in battle Rockman" Netto added touching each one of the open wounds "I mean you even made me bleed, did you actually taste any of the blood?" he asked

Rockman nodded in disappointment "Sorry it wasn't mine to take"

Netto laughed hysterically, thinking he was joking around but looking at his face he was serious "No… it was, I am all yours"

"Really, you mean that?"

Netto nodded and smiling with it "Yep, you take as much blood as you like, but not too much or yeah… I don't think id live"

They both shared a little laugh before the room fell a little silent; Netto looked over at the door as he heard his mother call his name a few times.

"What is it mum?"

"Netto, there's a video call from the Net-saviours" she called up

"Okay, be right back Rockman"

Netto stood up and ran down to the phone, Enzans face was serious as usual, and Netto prepared himself faced with whatever death mission was on the schedule for today "Netto, can you come over to sci labs immediately?" he asked

"Well… I just woke up"

"I'll take that as a yes then, cya soon" and hung up.

Netto slammed the phone back to the handset turning to his mum "Don't make me any breakfast, I don't have time"

"But Netto, you never skip breakfast" she said almost to herself as Netto had gone back upstairs, stomping on each step with his feet.

He lazily walked back into his room and started picking out some fresh clothes from the wardrobe ignoring Rockman; he was annoyed that he was called out so early and without even a proper fight at it, without breakfast and without knowing of what he was getting himself into.

But he went by it as he was a net saviour; it wasn't as bad as being called out in the middle of the night.

"Netto, what's going on?"

"Stupid enzan, he's asked us to go down to sci labs this early and now, I don't have time for breakfast" Netto replied angrily, slipping his clothes off and slipping his fresh and normal clothes on.

When he was ready, he walked over to the bathroom looking into the mirror, his marks were still visible and clear as day, the collar around his neck barley even reached them, but he had nothing to cover it so hoped that no one would notice.

He walked quickly into his room grabbing the pet from the charger and placing it into the holster on his side.

He bolted down stairs "bye mum" he shouted on his way out, his mum barley had chance to look at him as Netto had already left.

____________________

Netto skated over to the metro station (haha)… not speaking a word to Rockman who was a little worried about Netto, usually he was always happy to be called out for a task, but this morning was different.

_I hope Netto's okay… maybe it's because of the stress of last night, almost being taken away by your worst nightmare, being kidnapped or stolen from the person you love. Hopefully Netto does still love me…_

Rockman kept quiet throughout the journey on the met train, he didn't want to upset or annoy Netto who seem heavily distracted. Rockman just thought to himself.

But the link…

'_Netto, please talk to me…'_

'_Rockman, I don't feel like talking"_

'_Something's bothering you, please I want to know' _

_What is bothering me actually…? _Netto thought, breaking from the link _I didn't want to leave my house today at all costs, Rockman's back in his pet and he can't protect me unless we cross fuse, but if we battle dark rock and we loose id be too weak to move and then I might be kidnapped again. _That's what was worrying Netto more than anything else, that this small war between Rockman's wasn't over, not yet there was still more to come and Netto was defenceless and unprepared and he could be attacked at anytime.

He was hoping that he could stay at the safety of his home, he wasn't sure what his mum could do, but it wasn't that bad, being around sci labs where the net savours usually were it should be just as safe and at least he wasn't getting his mum involved.

But it was scary to know he was the prime target of Dark rockman's task, last time he was kidnapped he was in a deep sleep and knew of nothing that was happening until Rockman told him, next time could be worse.

When they reached the sci-lab stop, Netto walked of the train, brushing off any fear and making his way over to sci-lab.

Walking into the main meeting room, he was greeted by meijin, enzan, Yuichiro and manabe all sat around a large meeting table, all were staring at him as he walked in.

"You are late" Enzan pointed out.

Netto ignored and took a seat next to him, ignoring any more late comments he might receive.

"Right, we'll start then shall we?" Kifune added walking into the room shortly after Netto. "Today isn't much of a serious task, just a few suspicious calls from some locals about an abandoned hotel that last night was seen rather lively" he started, walking over to a screen and after clicking a few buttons on a keyboard next to it appeared a picture of the hotel, that was rather large and very run down.

After first Netto didn't realise but getting a good view of the hotel, it was almost like the place where he had been last night, but he wasn't planning on telling anybody about his little spat with Dark rockman.

"Were not sure who or what was there last night but it could be trouble, so Enzan… Netto check it out and report back if you find anything funny" Manabe added

"Nothing at all?" Enzan asked

"The hotel has been abandoned for ages, it was closed down and apparently the building was too unstable to demolish so it was left, were not sure who would dare go in there because there's probably all sorts of diseases and virus's living in the building" Meijin added.

Netto gulped hoping that he had not caught anything from the nasty building, he wasn't sure if it was the building he was in last night, but it seemed familiar.

"Okay, well we'll go check it out immediately" Enzan said standing up, bowing and leaving the room, Netto did so too but a bit more roughly than Enzan.

For the first time, Netto and Enzan walked side by side quietly, usually Netto was loud and cheerful, but even this odd behaviour caught Enzans attention.

Looking over at Netto to see if he was okay, his eyes caught sight of the marks on his neck and he didn't hesitate to ask "Netto, what are these?" he asked touching the mark softly

"Nothing" he said squirming out of the touch

"It doesn't look like nothing, they look sore, and they've been bleeding, have you been bitten?"

"No, its just a cut leave it" he said keeping Enzans hands away from it

"That is not a cut; there are four deep marks in the side of your neck, who bit you?"

Netto ignored him, not answering back to his question, he wasn't in the mood and he wasn't telling him it was Rockman, if he did he knew he'd have to explain about everything that happened last night to reach up to that part.

Plus he was gay for his navi; it wasn't something he could just openly admit to anyone, especially not another guy that he was close to.

But no way did he feel anything more than friendship for Enzan, he was too stush and busy for a guy like Netto, it would never work.

As they exited sci labs, one of Enzans limo's pulled up in the road waiting patiently for the two. An awkward silence was laid between the two. Rockman had heard the whole conversation and his heart had stopped and skipped beats, hoping Netto wouldn't tell Enzan about what he had done to his neck.

But he could trust Netto not to tell, too much happened to fit into a five minute chat. It was something they had to keep between them. Even if Enzan had almost begged Netto to tell him who it was, Netto might have burst it out in an angry shout but he didn't even result to that, whatever else was bothering him had stopped him from doing so.

_______________________

Enzans limo pulled up outside the hotel, the hotel was extremely old and Netto could tell it was the hotel he had been at last night, pieces of smashed glass lay on the floor in front of them and windows could just about be seen smashed further up.

"Let's go look around shall we?" Enzan signalled for the driver to go and walked up to the entrance, which was heavily boarded up, put a simple kick of Enzans foot easily broke it in two and revealed a hole in the door, big enough to climb through.

They both climbed in, looking around it was dark, damp, very smelly and there were cobwebs in every corner of the hotel.

Enzan covered his nose not being able to bear the smell, but Netto had already been here so he was a little more used to it, but to not make it obvious, covered his nose when Enzan looked over at him.

Both boys looked around the ground floor and didn't find much just a lot of dust and spiders.

"What a waste of time" Netto would always add, signalling that he wanted to leave and that they wouldn't find anything.

Enzan ignored each comment like that and carried on searching not giving up until he found something. He noticed some stairs in another room that led up to the next floor, so he without hesitation walked up and expected Netto to follow as he did.

On the next floor, there wasn't much either, just the same as the ground floor. There were plenty of rooms, some without doors some with doors. But each room had no supplies or facilities in, there were a couple of mattress's in some odd rooms but that's all there was.

"I think we should go to the further up floors, if something happened last night, I think it happened further up into the building" Enzan added stopping in front of a flight of stairs

Netto hesitantly nodded "Fine"

So both boys didn't stop until they reached the 16th floor.

"Someone has been here" Enzan spoke plainly

"How?"

"Look…" Enzan said pointing to footprints that ran along the floor "It must be really dusty up here and the idiot didn't realise they were leaving tracks"

Enzan spotted a few more footprints trailing behind "I think he was being followed, or at least being chased by someone, who ever it was, was after these pair of footprints"

_It's like he was there! _Netto thought in a crying like way. "So, the first footprints represent someone who is stupid and was trying to run away, and the second pair of footprints were chasing after them"

Enzan nodded, looking back at where the footprints had came from "I think we should follow and see where they came from" he added, standing up and following the tracks along the floor.

"The footprints are first pair and light and have barley left a print in the dust, but I think that the person might not have been wearing shoes and must be very light" he concluded.

Each comment Enzan came out with was something new and unexpected but true and Netto's worry was building up by the second.

They reached the room where Rockman and Dark Rockman had been battling and it looked like a war zone, there were black marks on the wall from where busters had missed and gone into the wall, straight through some did.

Enzan took one look around, checking each mark by stroking his finger across and the black sut from the marks came of onto his finger "There was a battle here last night"

"Really?" Netto said worriedly

Enzan took a few more minutes to look around, looking at each little detail that there had been a battle here and a recent one.

"I think we should check upstairs and see what we can find up there, it looks like the battle didn't last long"

Netto hesitantly nodded and walked behind Enzan who led the way further up stairs. As they reached the top floor, Enzan was the first to spot a door that had been blasted in.

Enzan was the first to take a look in, noticing the mattress on the floor and the sheets beside it that looked like they had been recently used.

Netto walked in behind him stopping to take a better look at the room, but Enzan proceeded over to the mattress, bending down he noticed the little drops of blood that had soaked into the mattress, but were as red as blood should be.

"Netto, look at this"

Netto walked over next to Enzan, bending down to his level he didn't realise that his blood had trickled off his neck and onto the mattress; he thought that Rockman had licked all of it up.

"The blood is clean, so it's new" Enzan claimed "If a body were to lie down on this mattress, id say that it's close to the neck area" he finished. "Come on, there's nothing else, lets go back to HQ and tell them what we've found" Enzan finished, it didn't really occur to him about Netto's neck.

Netto sighed in relief and walked out of the room first, Enzan took one last look at the spilled blood, before following behind.

As he was walking out, he looked in the corner of the room, noticing a security camera in the room, he reckoned that the security cameras were put in after the hotel was closed so that police could check and make sure nothing funny was happening inside since its old and unstable, they obviously wouldn't put cameras in the bedrooms while this was a hotel.

He decided that he'd ask for the security tapes when he got back to HQ now that he knew about the security cameras.

____________________

Netto and Enzan stood outside the hotel, waiting to be picked up. Neither spoke to each other, but if Enzan spoke it was about theories he had of the hotel and what could have been going on inside last night.

Netto did his best to keep calm and not show or do anything suspicious, but he knew that he was bound to be found out sometime soon, especially if Enzan was on the case.

When the car arrived, Netto was taken home instead of taken back to headquarters because the pain in his back and neck were a lot stronger and he could barley walk, Rockman had to come up with a story for the pain and beg Enzan to take Netto home instead of back to headquarters, luckily Enzan bought the lie and took him home.

____________________

When Enzan arrived back at the net police head quarters, he went to the video surveillance room; they had tapes on any building as long as there were any cameras.

He looked around for the kifune quickly, when he spotted him he proceeded over to him.

"Sir" he said politely

"Enzan, did you find anything? Where's Netto"

"Took him home, he was in pain"

"In pain?"

"Yeah, Rockman told me that this morning while he was rushing he tripped and fell down the stairs quite awkwardly" he explained

Kifune rolled his eyes and shook his head in an expected way. "Well, find anything?"

"Sort of, but I need some security tapes from the building of last night"

"Well, you can send your navi to retrieve the data from the building, there is very low security to the buildings main computer and you should be able to take the video footage you need"

Enzan nodded walking over to a jack in port and swiftly jacked blues in.

Blues already knew what he had to do, and it didn't even take five minutes before he had gone and come back with all the data they needed.

"Did you get the correct video footage?" Enzan asked, looking into his pet

"Yes Enzan"

"Well, I shall be off home. I'll look over the footage and I'll see what I can find"

Kifune nodded and dismissed Enzan

__________________

Enzan was greeted by a herd of butlers when he entered his large mansion. He went up to his room, plugging blues into his TV, as he sat on the end of his bed and began thinking of a room that was most intriguing.

"Okay, blues play the footage from room 613, which is where I believe the battle took place"

"Yes Enzan" blues disappeared into an array of pixels and the video footage began playing, the shadows of people could just about be seen, even with his curtains closed and all light blocked out, he could just make out that there were three people there.

"Blues, is there no sound?"

"Sorry Enzan, I think the mic was destroyed during the heat of the battle"

"Okay" Enzan studied the video, there was a battle, the bright colour of the guns could be seen, but as the camera moved, Enzan noticed the bright colours outside the window

"A dimensional area? The only navis capable of using that technology are the darkloids and dark rockman… But seeing as how the darkloids are gone, it had to have been dark rockman, blues zoom in on the being closest to the window"

Blues zoomed in, and looking at the being closest to the window, its bright red eyes clearly showed that it was dark rockman; zooming back out there was now only two people in the room, the third had vanished. "Blues go to the 16th floor corridor, about that same time"

The video switched to the corridor, Enzan's suspicions were correct, a figure was running but he couldn't see who it was because it was too dark, but his footsteps and heavy panting had been heard because the mics were working out in the corridor.

"Okay, blues divide the screen into two sections, you look over the battle scene and I'll keep my eyes on the corridor"

"Yes Enzan"

Enzan changed to view all the cameras in the corridor, keeping view of the mysterious being that was running but it was a little surprising when the being had stopped and lay down on the floor.

"What is he doing" Netto muttered to himself "Blues, how's the battle going?"

"Have a look" Blues changed the screen to where the main battle had took place, blues played it from the beginning showing one body appearing from the window, moving towards the other two, who were lay close to the floor "It would be so much easier if there was sound" Enzan added again in grief. He watched as one of the bodies take off out through the door leaving the other two and immediately the battle began, one side seemed over powering than the other, the one closest to the door. (Rockman) but the battle was pretty fierce, random shots fired everywhere.

A few minutes on it seemed as though the battle was coming to a finish, Dark rockman had prevailed and had left the room leaving the other body laid on the floor. Blues stopped the recording to speak with Enzan and see if he had discovered anything.

"Anything Enzan?" Blues asked

"Well…" he continued going over the footage once more in his head "The battle must have been between navis, the body that ran off must have either been human or a weaker navi, I already know that one of the navis is dark rockman because he can use dimensional areas with ease, hmm…"

His brain came to a holt, he was close but he wanted to know who dark rockman was up against. "Let's continue, Dark rockman left the room after the battle, most probably to go after the other person, play the video footage exactly after"

Blues nodded and disappeared playing the video footage from the corridor that dark rockman had walked into the corridor, but didn't go the same way as the other did

"I think dark rockman is looking for the other being but he doesn't know where he has gone"

He watched dark rockman walk up near to the flight of stairs where Enzan and Netto had been today, watching him look down at the floor and continue on walking.

"That's where we saw the footprints, dark rockman was after someone else, and the footprints were very light and exactly like a bare footprint, it must be a human, switch the camera to that corridor and keep following dark rockman"

When the camera changed, Enzan could see the other being running a lot quicker than dark rock who was walking at a quickish pace, it was a chase, but Enzan wasn't sure if dark rockman was going to kill him or something else.

"Blues switch the camera, so that we can see the running being"

The being was now sat on the floor, it looked as though the being was tightly huddled up and had given up getting away from dark rock.

The camera was close to the being on the floor and the mics were working and the faintest snivelling and panting could be heard, the footsteps got louder and it felt like heart attacks each one.

Enzan felt horrible at the moment, he couldn't help whoever it was in the building and he wasn't sure what was going to happen.

As dark rock stood in front of the being that was cramped into its own space on the floor, Enzans eyes widened as he could hear dark rock clearly speak:

____

"You look cold; I know a perfect way to warm you up, Netto-kun"

* * *

_Mwahaha, again._


	10. Chapter 9 Runaway

_Chapter 9 – Runaway_

* * *

Everything was so much clearer now, why Netto was a little hasty in building and why he didn't speak much.

But there was still a lot to uncover, if Netto was at the building last night with Dark Rock, then the other navi had to have been Rockman, trying to protect Netto.

"Ive determined the three main suspects, we already know that Dark Rockman is one of them, the other is Netto, and lastly I think the other navi was Rockman"

"What makes you think that Enzan?"

"Well, I know that where ever Netto goes, Rockman will follow… I think we need to see more evidence though"

"That would probably be best, but at least we know who was there last night, but what remains is how they got there and what actually happened" Blues paused for a second "I think we should go talk directly with Netto after we've seen enough"

Enzan nodded in agreement "Jump to the next camera in the hall, you follow Netto and Dark Rockman, divide the screen into two again and put on the camera of the other navi or rockman, and I'll see what he does"

Blues nodded, disappearing and dividing the screen again. Enzan kept diligent eyes over the other navi, who didn't seem to move or do much, apart from squirm probably from tremendous agony.

He turned his eyes over to the other side of the screen, seeing that Dark rock had dragged Netto to his feet and started to pull him down the corridor.

_____________

"_Will you let go of me!" Netto cried trying to struggle from the grip of dark rock._

_But Dark rock did his best to ignore the squirming and struggling boy and did his best at keeping calm, holding both of the boy's hands and pulling him down the corridor._

______________

Enzan tried his best to keep tabs on the other side of the screen, but he was too intrigued as to what was going to happen to Netto, obviously nothing serious as Netto was still alive today.

____________

_Netto's whole body shook horrifically, but he did his best to escape the strong grip, and as he tried stopping in his tracks as if it were tug o' war, nothing worked. _

_Dark rocks face was filled with rage, his right eye twitched as Netto kept calling out for Rockman's help, making loads of fuss and noise.._

"_Netto please shut up" _

"_Why should I, ROCKMAN HELP!" He called out at the top of his lungs, never in his life had he felt this weak and defenceless._

_Dark Rock stopped in his tracks, turning to face Netto not releasing the tight grip of his shaking cold hands. "Netto, please if you don't shut up, I might have to make you shut up" _

_______________

Enzan was desperate to know what Dark rock was up to, he had realised he had turned, but he didn't get the second meaning to what he had said to Netto, he could see his face inching towards Netto's, but Netto had turned away his face, resisting whatever it was dark rock was doing. "This proves everything, it was Rockman who was there that night and now that we have that… we just need to know a little more"

Dark rock turned smirking and began walking again pulling the boy behind him. And it wasn't too long before they had stopped again, standing in front of the door of the room Enzan should have been looking over.

He watched the scene unfold, Netto desperately trying to get at Rockman, who's limp body did nothing but flinch at the cries of desperation and help from Netto, and Dark rockman who tried his hardest to keep Netto from staying, but Netto had clung onto the door frame, doing what he could to not let Dark rock take him away.

Enzan decided to place this video footage to the whole screen, both he and blues watched all of the footage, right up until Rockman and Netto had gone up to the top floor and hidden in the room, while dark rock lay almost lifeless down below.

(Sorry to jump, but you already know what happens there….)

He watched Rockman fall asleep next to Netto, and in the oddest way, the room was much more alight than any other because of the small windows that let in some of the sky lights from outside, so enzan could clearly see everything that was happening and was a little disturbed to say the least.

But he and blues carried on watching, little by little the whole picture unfolded and why everything happened because it happened.

As the end drew near, or what we knew of the end, he had heard Dark rocks retort and it didn't sound too friendly what so ever.

But the crazy thing was what Rockman had done to Netto. "This is all too much, even for me to take in" Enzan uttered slowly

Blues appeared in the bottom of the screen, himself a little shocked and surprised.

The strange parts of the things that Rockman and Netto had done, they had both slept next to each other with Netto safely protected in Rockman's chest, kissed, and even Rockman had gone a little over board and completely tasted him.

But it was clear to both of them, that Rockman was being a little too over protective of Netto, as well as being too rough.

Hearing all the moans and pleads from Netto, seeing Rockman completely all over his face and neck, defending him and saying the upmost uncommon things uttered from a navi to an op, especially since they were both boys.

___________

"_Uah, Rockman…" Netto moaned "Your biting me to… to hard" he cringed but as much as he pleaded or at least warned rockman… it seemed he didn't want to let go of the sweet and tantalising skin placed beneath his tongue._

____

_Netto scowled in the stinging sensation of pain in his neck, Rockman when all dominating thoughts had been cleared sat up, still on top of Netto in a straddling sort of position, his hands clasped to his mouth to stop anything else "Im so sorry, Netto-kun" he screeched_

_Droplets of blood dripped from Netto's neck like rain drops "Sorry Netto-kun I'll clean it up" He slowly leaned into Netto's neck, but seeing Netto trembling, his eyes tightly closed, Rockman had to turn Netto's trust around, he grabbed his hands and locked them with his. "Netto, do you trust me?" he asked._

"_Yes I do" he simply replied, but it was full of trust and energy now, feeling that this could be more pleasurable if he remembered who was doing this to him._

____

_Dark rock had walked over to Rockman and Netto, forcing them both up to a wall "Whats that" he said pointing to the loose marks on Netto's neck "Well? They weren't there before, and judging by the marks, they look new and fresh" _

_Netto and Rock looked at each other blankly unsure how to proceed with this, but Dark rock was way ahead of either of them, already discovering what this was all about, he shot his eyes to Rockman's, tensing them heavily "Looks like you've been up to something Rockman, I didn't think you'd actually want to know what he tasted like blood wise" _

"_It was an… an accident" Rockman replied weakly, dark rock had grasped Rock's neck, shoving him against the wall strangling him, but not tightly, just so he wouldn't escape the lovely pleasure Dark rock was having of teasing him "So tell me, what did he taste like, id like to try myself"_

____

"_After tonight, im not sure if I can be bothered with this game anymore, this plan is a no win scenario, but I will be back for Netto-kun, I promise. I'll get him when you least expect it and you wont be able to do anything…" _

___________

All them crazy and aching words ran through both their minds, as much as Enzan didn't want to, he had to tell the net police, since a navi being in love with a op, or the other way round was way beyond forbidden.

Enzan plugged out blues back into the pet, turning off the tele and making his way to the nearest phone in his house.

He hesitated at first, wondering if he was doing the right thing, but blues had helped him along "Enzan, we don't have a choice, Netto's committing a crime and he didn't own up that he was there last night, we have all the evidence we need, isn't this something that you've always wanted? To be the best?" Blue finished

Hearing the extra information from his navi, he felt a little more comfortable and picked up the phone "Get me kifune, I have an urgent issue we need to discuss"

_________________

At the same time, Netto was at home resting on his bed, trying to gain back the energy he had lost, Rockman watched over him, keeping his eyes out for Dark rock, since he could appear whenever he pleased.

Rockman went a little edgy though when a call from Enzan come through on the pet, Rockman worried because maybe Enzan had discovered something about last night, but he brushed of the fear and told Netto.

"Netto-kun, you have a call from Enzan"

"I accept"

Rockman disappeared behind a screen with Enzans face "Netto, something major just happened at HQ, we need you and rockman to get here asap"

Netto hazily nodded and sat up from his position, stretching a few of his limbs and body parts before getting of the bed "Netto, I think it's a trap" Rockman added after Enzan had hung up.

Netto looked down at the pet wondering why he had suggested such a thing "Nah, I doubt it… Enzans not like that, he doesn't have any proof we were there last night you know" He explained, thinking that's what Rockman was getting at.

"I know, I know… but still something's not right, Enzan didn't seem as serious as he usually would be"

"Look, we'll just go down and check it out, there's nothing to worry about" Netto roughly grabbed the pet and placed it in his holster, running out of his house and skating towards HQ.

______________

When Netto arrived at HQ, it was lifeless; unlike it usually was, staff running around and the sound of voices chattering and phones ringing but it was nothing like that now.

Netto slowly proceeded over to the conference room, but he couldn't help but think if Rockman had been right and he should turn back, but there was nothing to fear as long as he kept quiet.

But it was all over for him as soon as he walked into the conference room, it was dark and quiet, looking around it didn't seem like anyone was there, but from behind someone had injected Netto with a sleeping drug instantly knocking him unconscious, his pet was confiscated and the door was shut behind him.

While Netto was unconscious, Rockman had screamed out Netto's name through the link until his voice went dry and croaky, it sounded as though he had been crying, like being apart from Netto was too much to cope even now.

When Netto actually came to, his eyes were opened to a minimum height, a blinding light shone in his face, this seemed like an interrogation.

"Netto" A voice said, very familiar.

Netto looked around; trying his hardest to find the voice but still his eyes could barley see past the light. But soon after a voice added "Look, just turn of the light, he's supposed to be part of our team, turn it off now" a voice demanded.

Unknown to him, but the voice had been that of his fathers, in the room with him were Enzan and blues, Kifune, his father and manabe.

The light was turned of and a ceiling light lit up the room and when Netto eyes sight had adjusted, he found everyone staring back at him, their eyes were hurtful and showing no emotion toward him.

His father, sat in the corner didn't look over at him once. Netto's hands were tied to the back of the chair, and Rockman was plugged into a screen on the wall, he himself was surrounded by security navis.

"Whats going on?" Netto spoke softly, as if he wasn't sure.

Blues appeared on a screen on the other wall, playing a variety of clips from the original source of the security cameras, clearly pointing at who was there last night and what happened, as well as noises, the sounds, the clear words of unspoken emotion between op and navi. Netto wasn't sure whether to look at the disturbing video or look down in shame that he hadn't noticed the security cameras.

When it finished, his father got up from his seat, baring no emotion in his stance or face when he walked over to Netto.

His father lowered the collar to look at the bite marks on his neck, that had turned a little crusty from coagulation "So… its true" He spoke quietly, he looked over to the screen that Rockman was plugged into, he let go of the collar and walked over to the screen "I cant believe a navi, that I created souley for my son would not only fall in love with him, but would hurt him in the process" he angrily snapped, making the navi stand back a little.

He breathed out heavy "I only created you to help my son, to keep him safe and to help him no matter what, but falling in love with him is just taking it too far, how long have you and Netto been in love?" he asked

Netto looked over at Rockman, expecting him to tell the truth "Longer than a few months" Rockman replied softly.

Yuichiro's eyes closed shut "A few months?" He paused "Its disgusting and disgraceful, navis weren't created to fall in love with there net ops, and both of you have been keeping this secret for however long a few months is" he stopped to calm himself down "Rockman" he asked "How long have you loved Netto without him knowing" he asked

"Since the N-1 Grand prix" he hesitantly replied

Netto himself was a little shocked that Rockman had loved and lusted after him for so long, he had only about a year or so ago completely fallen in love with Rockman, but before he only saw Rockman as a close friend.

"Netto" Kifune spoke "We don't want to hate you, but after what you've done your making it very difficult for us to do so otherwise"

"It wasn't my fault!" Netto snapped back

"How wasn't it you're fault, you know that you should have told us about last night, in fact, you should fully well understand that a navi and a human falling in love is highly forbidden, and you've gone against the law and you're supposed to be supporting it, you've set another bad example" Enzan sourly spoke to him, almost screaming at him.

"I was kidnapped by Dark rockman last night, he took me into the cyber world or something and I ended up in the building, Rockman followed to rescue me" he said pleadingly "Please, you have to believe me"

They all looked at each other in disbelief and Enzan was the first to speak up this time "Its impossible for humans to enter the cyber world, we haven't perfected that yet, you have to be lying now"

"No, its true, I sware tell them Rockman"

Blues logged out only to log into the other screen where Rockman was, as he was about to speak up, he was stopped by blues who held a simple sword up to his neck "Do not say anything, or you will be deleted" he threated

Rockman held in, not saying a word, he didn't want to be deleted… which made him slightly selfish but he knew Netto would figure something out, somehow

During the whole time, Netto had been loosening up his hands, which were the only parts of his body tied; he reckoned he could make an easy escape. He just needed to let Rockman know what he was going to do.

'_Rockman, im going to try and escape' _

Rockman's head lifted from its position, alerting blues "Whats wrong" He asked, tensing the blade closer to his throat "Nothing…" he replied, blues loosened the blade and looked back out in the real world.

'_No, Netto please, just try and make them see sense; if you run away then you're going to be in bigger trouble"_

'_Im already in that, are you coming with me?' _Netto rushing asked.

Rockman had to think to himself for a while, he didn't want to be in trouble as well, he could be deleted _'Netto please don't go'_

'_Rockman, I thought we always stick side by side no matter what? Why wont you come with me?'_

'_I can be deleted, then you wont ever see me ever again… you have a chance to live as execution to someone as young as you is rare, please don't run away, for me?' _

'_What choice do I have, im going…. Are you coming with me?' _

'_No… im staying behind this time'_

Netto was a little shocked by the reply, he never thought Rockman would stay back, but he just wanted to do what was right and not get himself in even bigger trouble, what Netto's father had said to him before had struck him like nothing else.

'_Fine, stay behind, let me go, it just shows me how much you really love me and how much you're willing to do the right thing to protect us, sometimes its best to do the wrong thing… Rockman' _

'_Netto!' _Rockman screamed back, but Netto ignored every aching scream that Rockman had thought to him, every cry of 'don't leave me' or 'please I love you more than anybody else, and im never going to stop loving you' each one made Netto closer to tears, but he had to stay focused if he was going to escape.

After the long silence, kifune broke it "Why Netto, why did you fall in love with you're navi, you of all people should know not to and as well as that you're boys too and too young to understand"

Netto heavily sighed "Im not sure why I fell in love with it, I just did"

The sudden change of attitude alerted all of them, especially Rockman. "But, I don't care anymore, do what you want with him" Rockman felt his heart crack _It? Him? _He thought, why had Netto used such horrible terms, like Rockman no longer had a name, or he was dead to Netto now.

Nearly everyone was shaking to there toes, especially his father "What are you saying Netto, why the sudden change in attitude, do you really want you navi deleted" he asked

Netto shrugged easily "Doesn't bother me, he doesn't care about me, he just wants to protect himself most of the time, he acts like he cares about me but deep down he just tries to do the right thing, **all the time**"

"Your disgraceful" his father said, almost spitting his words at him "Your're just as bad as the people who use there navis for evil and if they don't fulfil it then they chuck there navis away or delete them, is Rockman not good enough for you?"

"I guess not, since he doesn't always stick by me"

But Netto was in actuality wrong about Rockman, he had been protecting Netto while he was in such grave danger because of Dark rock, and this is how he repays his genuine net navi, all because he doesn't want to get in trouble and face reality?

His father sighed, letting the rest of the group handle it from now on, he had heard enough and he didn't want his ears to start bleeding from his son's claims of his navi.

"I think we should discuss what we're to do now" Enzan added. They all moved in to the corner of the room discussing what to do about Netto, each faced away from him not thinking what he might have been doing.

Netto climbed out from his seat, but blues who had seen what he was doing, alerted enzan, when he did so they all looked back at him, watching him escaping through the door, running as fast as he could out of the building and into the streets.

He took one quick look back, his eyes shot open fuller when he saw Enzan running at him in a blind rage kind of way, quickly he slid his skates on his shoes and dashed off in any direction he found meaningful.

In the conference room, everyone had left except rockman, who had heavily fallen to his knees; tears at the sides of his eyes had gone stone cold from lingering at his bottom eye lid.

_Im such an idiot, IM Such an idiot, IM SUCH AN ITIOT. _He cried in his mind, slamming his fist to the floor. _Ive lost him for good now, dark rock has what he wants._

Instantly his tears stopped, he had completely forgotten about the threat of dark rock and how he was still around, with Netto now on his own he was defenceless against a raging navi like him.

But what could he do now; he was trapped inside the cyber world, unable to help the person he had cared for most in his whole life.

He knew Netto wouldn't go home, if he had the slightest bit of common sense, he'd probably run to some place far where nobody would find him.

This was probably it for him and Netto, life must go on. But was he willing to accept that?

_

* * *

__Wow, didn't take as long as I thought x) Im VERY proud of this one. Emphasis on the 'very'. End was kinda crap though._


	11. Chapter 10 How It Ends & How It Begins

__

Chapter 10 – How it ends & How it begins

_It has been a while. :s I am so sorry… new fiction and all._

* * *

  
Netto skated until his feet were sore, until he could no longer skate. He collapsed a few miles out of Akihara not being able to carry his wait no longer, the pelting rain against his skin was torture as it almost lulled him into sleep.

_No… no I need to stay awake, I need to keep going _He nagged his mind; he dragged his blades along the floor as he tried to stand once more. Every time he looked around, he couldn't help but turn at every little sound, every twitch he heard… he was definitely paranoid at that moment, when he was so down and not concentrating that much he knew something was going to happen _I just know he's following me… I can see it. _

Everything was freaking the poor boy out, he wasn't sure how far he'd gotten or where he even was, all he knew was that he had been past this town a few times before, but had never stopped to look around.

The rain was heavy and so was his mood, but throughout the time he had run away, he couldn't help but think if he had made the right choice…

________________

Rockman himself was in the same position as Netto, he had run away just as he had done, but couldn't keep up with Netto's movements from the net, so he couldn't find him and he wondered if he should have just left when Netto ran away, at least he'd be with him now.

But it wasn't the right thing to do, running away from the problems, even though they were in so much trouble from disobeying the rules of society, why should anyone care? If it had been a male human and female navi no one would have cared, but because it's love between two boys, all eyes are turned against them.

Rockman remained in Netto's computer from then on; he could hear sirens pass back and forth down the road looking for Netto, the house was empty… Haruka had heard about everything between the navi and her son and had gone to find Yuiichiro.

Rockman sat on the solid but bright flooring of the computer, outside was dark and gloomy, nearly a whole day had passed so quickly and the events had been traumatic, still he remained there where he belonged a lot of the time, but all of the time, he belonged by Netto's side.

________________

Dark Rockman was jumping with joy, that place in the Undernet where he resided was filled with his evil laughs as he sat back down in his chair "I didn't think it would actually work"

"It's funny… how it all worked out, setting the cameras to 'record' in the building and then hopefully catching everything, except muting a few of the mics in the cameras so as to not reveal important information and knowing they'd inspect the building if we all sent in a call to the net police reporting it…" Cloudman added

"And then making sure that boy's navi would find the tapes, finding everything out and telling them, calling Netto and his navi in… the rest was all fully completed by them, they stressed Netto out just enough to push him into running away, leaving Rockman behind…" Cosmo man finished.

The other two nodded in agreement, making Dark Rockman smile "It is indeed, all we need to do now, is just lure the fish into the trap and he'll be all mine, the state Rockman is in now means that he's too preoccupied with his emotions and feelings to even think about protecting Netto, the system works" He smirked.

_

* * *

  
So yeah. Sorry it's kinda short, im trying to get back into the plot and wrap my head around it. Okay__**, so I need some ideas, anything**__… __not constructive criticism__, how many times do I have to underline that?!_


	12. Chapter 11 Plan B Success

_Chapter 11 – Plan B success_

_Im seriously trying not to loose interest in the story because this is one of my favourites so let's hope this chapter goes how I want it to :)  
_

_

* * *

  
_Netto grunted as he began to awake from his deep sleep, unsure of his current position or predicament he assumed he was okay mentally and both physically even though he could feel the blisters on his feet and the freezing cold rain drop on his hands, face and the strands of his hair which were all stuck together from the rain.

As he slowly ripped open his eyes he could tell that it was nearing night time, but he could also see that he was no longer in the town he passed by, whenever that was, he couldn't even remember how he'd gotten there. Netto was lying down in the middle of what seemed like a forest, quite a large one at that… still he wasn't sure where abouts the forest was, or even where he was.

As he looked around, he tried to run it through his mind that only a few hours ago he was blading away from the net police down a not-so-busy street and out of Akihara but now he was in the middle of the woods, alone, wet and feeling a fever coming on.

Netto decided to take the blades of his feet since he wouldn't be able to walk in them on this rocky surface and since the wheels were already chipped from whatever he had to walk over last night, these were his last getaway incase he came into trouble so he slipped them onto his hands to keep them warm and dry. He stood up on his feet shaking off the mud and leafs from his body. At first he looked around, deciding on a suitable path to take next, but his main concern was getting out of this forest immediately before he got into real trouble. He began walking forward, thinking that the edge of the forest had to be somewhere.

And he was right, about ten to fifteen minutes later, when he could feel every bone in his body almost crack from the horrid sight, he'd come to a field, acres wide, now he was even more annoyed and confused but still he decided to continue since he had nothing else to do.

After a long while had passed, Netto wasn't counting the minutes he had reached the edge of the field and onto another patch of forest and before he proceeded into this one, he looked back at what he had already crossed and by looking at the sky it was nearing at least nine or maybe ten pm.

As he walked through the forest he begun to think about how he ended up in the forest in the first place, the last thing he remembered that he was about to give into sleep from all the skating away he'd done, he'd certainly collapsed a few miles out of Akihara. He remembered being paranoid all night… every sound or object freaked him out beyond belief, he thought he was being followed by someone… but he couldn't make out whom or if anyone was even following him.

But he needed to forget about that, that was hours ago if not a day ago, he wasn't sure how long he'd slept for but he knew it was a long time since it felt like a very good sleep.

As he zoned back out back to reality, he'd reached the edge of the forest and almost fell to his knees at the sight he was looking upon now, he was stunned, no… mind-blown at the sight.

"What?!" Was all he could say as he actually fell to his knees "How in the world did I end up here?" Somehow he'd ended up back in Akihara, but he was to the very far east of it, part's he rarely went to unless it was for the net police. In his mind, he just felt like screaming until his ears bled. A part of his mind and he knew it wouldn't let him leave because of Rockman and he knew it to the bottom of his heart.

He fell onto his back and stared out into the dull sky, where it had been recently raining but had ceased for a while, he felt like sleeping again. He relaxed in to the soft grass, feeling completely warm even though it was freezing cold everywhere else.

He decided in the end, that since he had no where else to go and that the heat had to have died down by now he'd stick around here for a while until he could figure out his next move.

However, he didn't realise that further behind him was a girl about sixteen seventeen, working for as a spy for the net police who had spotted Netto just moments ago while he was out walking.

Instead of gorping at the boy just being there she quickly ran back to scilabs where she knew that Enzan and Dr. Hikari would be, investigating into Netto's disappearance, since that was why she was sent out in the first place, to check around the town for Netto.

____________________________________

The girl, also known as Fezakyuu **(a/n – will explain later…)** reached sci labs in under thirty minutes, hoping that Netto would still be on the hill where he was.

As soon as she rushed past a huge crowd of net police, she spotted Enzan's black and white hair and Dr. Hikari in his lab coat, she quickly pushed past people to get to them, panting for air she reached them and breathed for a while trying to get a breath in while the group stared at her worryingly.

"Are you okay?" Enzan asked, without sympathy.

"Yu--- yesss" She stopped and straightened herself out "You'll never guess who I just saw"

The others leaned in apart from Enzan, who already guessed who it was "Netto right?"

"Yes!" She smiled "He's to the far east of the town on Aki-hill, Im not sure how long he's been there but he's soaking wet" She added worriedly.

"Why would Netto be stupid enough to come back to Akihara? I mean I know he can be foolish but this is just insane, he must realise that everyone in the net police is looking for him" Enzan added annoyingly "He ran off towards the west just yesterday… why would he turn up on the east?"

"Maybe he ended up going in a circle around the outskirts of Akihara, there are only two ways to get up that hill and it's through the forest and through the town… so he must have come through the forest"

"But he could have come through the town during last night" Enzan said.

"I doubt it, he had leafs and mud stuck to his feet, he had to have come through the forest"

Kifune who already made up his mind decided to get something in "Okay, Enzan go and get Netto, we'll send a dimensional area over incase you encounter any trouble"

"What can he possibly do without Rockman?" Enzan left moments after saying that, leaving the rest to worry, Dr. Hikari who hadn't spoke at all in the conversation was unsure whether to feel worried or relieved.

"Fezakyuu, thank you for your help" Kifune added. She smiled back and went back to her duty.

However, what all of them didn't know was that the conversation was being overheard by both Rockman who had returned to scilabs and was hiding in a pothole in the mainframe to hear on any information concerning Netto and Dark Rockman who had been listening in all along was finally happy to hear the news he'd waited for.

Both Rockman and Dark Rockman set off to find him, Dark Rockman having a big head start because he had the 'equipment' needed to get into the real world, but that was what Rockman was relying on.

While Enzan was already on his way over there too, he'd come across Meiru along the way who had stopped Enzan from running as she badly needed to talk to him. "Enzan-kun, where's Netto?" She asked, it was the first thing on her agenda to ask him.

"He's on the Aki-hill; I need to get going before he leaves"

"Well can I come along? I want to make sure he's okay"

Even though Meiru had wanted to make sure he was okay, wasn't bothered that Netto was in a lot of trouble, Enzan on the other hand just wanted Netto back at sci labs so his own reputation wouldn't be soiled. "Fine, just don't get in my way" He began running again, expecting Meiru to keep up with him.

Netto back on the hill was still in the same spot he was in half an hour ago, he hadn't moved, he'd stayed lying down looking up towards the sky, oblivious to everything… until the weird colours that dimensional areas sported most appeared out of the blue which immediately alerted Netto, his heart began to race and he was expecting the worst, either Enzan or Dark Rockman.

He looked in front of him, but it was what behind him that made him shiver most.

"I told you id be back" The voice sounding like the lips were smirking, which was possible.

Netto calmed down and took a deep breath, finding some humour in the current situation "Well it's nice to have _some_ company considering the recent events past"

"Im deeply sorry to hear about your friends, your father and even Rockman turning their backs on you… how unfortunate they are to loose someone like you"

"Im not bothered, im over it anyway"

"Well, if your over it that much, then let me get you back on your feet, why not become part of my family, I'll be your new navi" He asked, wasting no words.

Netto thought about it and as tempting as it sounded, he had to decline, it would have been a good way to get back at everyone but there was still a chance things could change for the better "Nah, I'll pass… im still fighting against you"

"That's too bad" He ducked his head causing Netto to worry a little at what he was going to do next, the navi was very unpredictable "Too bad your not in a position to disagree with me… you don't have a choice in this matter, without Rockman your no longer a net op, so why be the _only_ boy without a net navi?"

Netto stayed silent but continued glaring at the navi.

"We can pretend to be good, if that's what you like" He smirked "Ive been waiting far too long for an opportunity like this, and im not going to throw it all away because your refusing me Netto… your on your own here, your not speaking to Rockman and he isn't around to save you… unless your stalling for him… still waiting for a navi who does as he pleases and doesn't even follow your rules"

Netto gulped and hard, he had a strange feeling that Dark Rockman was right, right because a lot of the time Rockman did obey the commands and rules Netto gave, but there were times when it felt like Rockman didn't trust him and that was mostly when Netto was putting his life or others in jeopardy for someone or something else which Rockman hated more than anything else and at them times Rockman would disobey them commands that Netto gave and navi's were not designed to do that, even Rockman… a custom navi should not do that, even though they had to protect their human partners at all costs, they still had to follow orders set by them. In some ways, navi's were weaker than humans but navi's like Dark Rockman could kill a human just from the look.

"You've stalled enough, time to go" Just as Dark Rockman walked closer to Netto, cornering him before the edge of the hill, Rockman boldly appeared in front, surprising both of them.

Dark Rockman stepped back a little and Netto just couldn't believe it that Rockman actually came "Rockman…" He now felt like crying with happiness.

"Back off Dark Rockman, Netto doesn't belong to you" He said sternly, almost sounding like he was ignoring Netto, since he hadn't turned or said hey or anything to the boy, maybe he was just doing it for old times sake. But Rockman did hold a very over protective stance for him, so it said something to both Netto and Dark Rockman.

Dark Rockman just shook his head and sighed "So your finally making a stand for what you rightfully own, that's just perfect" Deep down, Dark Rockman was beating himself up for once again not being quick enough, he could see that he was loosing his edge, he just likes seeing Netto suffer for some reason, he liked to be a tease, but now he had Rockman to deal with.

And just when he thought he had one person to deal with, at the bottom of the hill came Enzan and Meiru, both cross fused and crashing down on the ground from the sky.

Both in heavy battle stances, both knowing what was going on and their main concern was Netto, but for different reasons.

Netto looked over at the two and saw the soft smile from Meiru but the horrid plain face from Enzan and immediately turned back.

Rockman hadn't spoken a word apart from before; he was just stood in pure silence and strength. Dark Rockman was thinking again what he could do now. "Leave now Dark Rockman, can't you see Netto doesn't want to be with you or any of your so called family"

"Im not leaving without him, he's the only reason I can't sleep at night, the only reason im so horrible and angry all the time… no way im not leaving him again, not this time… he's mine now"

Meiru and Enzan stayed put not wanting to hurt Netto, if they went over an immense battle could start and Netto could be injured, since Netto was Dark Rockman's prime target, they just had to rely on Rockman getting him out of there safely.

Rockman's stance loosened, thinking that Netto might not take him back since he refused to run away with him, maybe if he had Netto wouldn't be in this predicament now. Loosing too much concentration he wasn't able to dodge the unexpected attack from Cosmoman who came out of a link from the side and kicked Rockman in the head, sending him flying metres away from the two, it didn't cause him to pass out, he was quickly back on his feet to watch as Netto's mouth was cuffed by one of Dark Rockman's hands and the other wrapped around his stomach while he was dragged through the link, Cosmoman following behind to ensure Dark Rockman got away with his 'prize'.

Rockman wasn't quick enough to follow as the link vanished moments after Netto's legs were pulled through. Rockman, Meiru and Enzan stood in silence as the dimensional area collapsed, Meiru and Enzan returning to their previous selves and Rockman returning to the net.

Luckily Rockman was able to find the link path and trace it, he was lucky… he still had a chance at getting Netto back.

_____________________________________________

Enzan and Meiru returned to sci labs, both very down hearted and uncomfortably silent. Dr. Hikari and Kifune weren't sure what to make out if it.

"Enzan, Meiru, where is Netto-kun?" Dr. Hikari asked.

"Kidnapped, by Dark Rockman"

"So… he was telling the truth?" Kifune asked.

"I guess so, since he said he was kidnapped by him two days ago, but then saved by Rockman, this time not even Rockman could follow them, I think he's even more broken hearted about it than we are" On the contrary, Rockman knew where they were off to, Enzan and the others didn't.

"We'll sleep on it, we'll start searching again in the morning" Kifune added.

"But~" Meiru butted in.

Kifune interrupted her "Sorry, but we can't search when we're all very tired, it'll be better to search in the morning" Kifune sighed and walked away.

But Rockman wasn't stopping the search, he was going to find Netto whatever the cost, even if he had to spend hours tracing that link to its original source, he knew he could do it, he'd even tried to speak to Netto through their link, but because of the fall out it had weakened.

_Don't worry Netto, I will find you.

* * *

_

_**Anyway,** I guess none of you are wondering why I decided to involve myself in the fic, well I couldn't think of names for the girl so I thought... sack it use me. x) I doubt you'll hear about her again… but hay you may never know. So, do we love it guys? =D_

A lot of reviewers wanted a kidnapping; well you got your kidnapping! Even though it wasn't done very well, or it was brief, but that's what kidnappings are like… Gah!


	13. Chapter 12 Back In The Net

_Chapter 12 – Back In The Net_

_

* * *

_Meiru and Enzan were walking home, the silence between them was harsh but sustainable, since neither had anything to talk about that was normal; they decided to keep everything they had to speak about to themselves.

And since Meiru still didn't know about everything that had happened so far there was no point discussing anything about it, she wasn't required to know anyway.

After reaching a crossroads, they parted ways and went about getting home by themselves, only having their navis to keep them company from there on.

"Meiru-chan" Roll said.

Meiru picked the pet out from the holster by her side and held it parallel to her face "What's up Roll? It look's like something is bothering you?"

She was right "There is… I was wondering if you noticed anything, anything between Netto and Rockman?" She asked nervously, knowing Meiru was heavily fond of Netto and she herself was heavily fond of Rockman, she needed to know if Meiru had noticed something too.

"Like what?" She asked "You mean like before when Rockman stood in front of Netto? He was just protecting him… what's so weird about that?"

"I know and I would have done the same if you were in that position but still… have you noticed something between them though, I get the feeling that they get up to stuff they shouldn't be getting up to…"

"Roll" Meiru interrupted before she got a little over her head "Im sure everything is going to be okay"

"But aren't you worried about Netto, just as I am about Rockman?"

"Of course!" She exclaimed "But I know they'll be fine, they always are…"

"That doesn't sound like you at all Meiru-chan"

And it wasn't, deep down Meiru was fighting with herself to keep everything bottled up, everything from worrying about Netto to Roll's suspicions. "It's not…" She replied, defeated "I know ive not been acting like myself for the past few hours or so, but it's because I am genuinely worried and I also get the feeling there is something deeper going on between them. But im trying not to let it show because I don't want it to get the better of me" She said.

Roll nodded "When you say you get the feeling there is something deeper between them, do you mean things have happened like this before or you mean… what I think you mean"

"I mean what you think I mean" She sighed "I think that they do have feelings for each other, Rockman's face before when he was protecting Netto… it was more fierce and compassionate than ever before, he barley even said a word he was that focused on protecting him"

"I noticed that too… so do you think there is anything other than the current situation going on between them?" She persisted.

"Ummm" Before, Meiru had briefly noticed a funny looking mark on Netto's neck, it wasn't clear from where she was stood but it was certainly there "Did you notice a mark on Netto's neck?"

"Oh that, you know I just thought that was a burn or something but from thinking about it now… I know that his skin was pierced somehow, like with needles, teeth or something by properly looking at it" She replied "But I think there was two parallel holes, it almost looked like a love bii-" She was distracted by Meiru who looked a little sick.

Meiru looked sick because she was starting to flood with ideas on what the mark could have been, but she decided to let the matter pass "Roll, it's a little late… you think we could talk about this some other time?"

The navi sadly nodded while Meiru gently placed the pet back in the holster and settled down for a quiet walk home.

* * *

Netto quietly bided his time, his mouth was covered by just one of Dark Rockman's hands and his other was tightly pulling him to the side of Dark Rockman.

His mind was running in circles, but at least he was out of the way from the humans, he did catch a glimpse of Enzan before and he immediately knew why he was there… although he couldn't quite wrap up why Meiru was there, or how he was even discovered.

Dark Rockman ignored the struggling Netto put up against him, even some blows to the side didn't faze him and he seemed content on getting through the link alive.

Further back, way further back was Rockman who seemed to be travelling at quite a slow pace, most probably to not alert Dark Rockman who had not noticed his presence yet and neither had Netto.

"Where are we going?" Netto asked

There was a while before he managed to get a reply; Netto had almost forgotten what he had asked "We're going to the Undernet and we're going to perform a special ceremony"

"Ceremony?" He replied "What are you talking about? Im not getting married to you or anything…"

"Oh?" He instantly replied "Well, I never decided on marrying you, besides you're not in a good situation to argue with a net navi that could kill you with just his little finger"

Netto gulped and looked away from him instantly upon saying that. _What have I gotten myself into, I wish I hadn't have been so harsh on Rockman the other day… that seriously wasn't right of me, I guess he was just looking out for me… _He thought.

"You do realise, that relationships between navis and humans is illegal… right?"

*Major evil laugh going down* Dark Rockman took a deep breath after his little 'giggle' and sighed "Netto, I never mentioned a relationship… I was just planning on making you mine, in _every _way you look at it… and once you are, there's nothing anyone can do to take you back, especially Rockman"

"So… what are you going to do afterwards… if you even get to that point…"

"Well of course… I haven't really thought about that yet, but I know this will work, so why don't you try relaxing for a while" He smiled uniquely.

* * *

A little while later, in the Undernet Dark Rockman had emerged from the portal and dropped Netto on the floor, he didn't bother tying him or anything like that, he knew the only way out was through a link only navis could create… and Netto wasn't one of them.

"I'll be back in a few minutes, I just need to check on something… so wait for me" Dark Rockman vanished into thin air, which was rather remarkable.

_He just keeps getting stronger, it's really not good. _

"Pssst… Netto-kun" Rockman, who was at the end of the same link Dark Rockman moments ago closed, but luckily Rockman had been able to trace its origin and still end up in the same place.

"Rockman!" Netto shouted and immediately so Rockman 'shushed' him and waved his hands up and down suggesting that he keep it down "Come on, let's go" He held out a hand for Netto to take hold, but he refused.

"I'm not leaving just yet, if we do… then Dark Rockman will never stop coming after me, the only way to stop this is if we end it now"

"What?!" Rockman exclaimed "You can't be serious Netto, there's nothing you can do… we'll retreat and I'll get you somewhere safe for now, then we'll think up a plan… but right now were not in any right state of mind for fighting"

"It doesn't matter, if we stop him now, then all of our troubles with him are over… besides, I want to know what he wants with me"

"Netto, I already have a hunch of what it is, and trust me its nothing I can top once he's had the first go" He sadly added "So please, just come with me"

Netto lowered his head and begun thinking. _If I stay… and what Rockman said is true then… I'm not sure, but if we leave and what I say is going to happen then… I'm still not sure. I really want to stay, to stop Dark Rockman at any cost but ive already had an argument with Rockman and this is turning out to be the second, but… I don't want to just leave, im more vulnerable on the net than I am in the real world, so what in the world would Rockman do to keep me safe? Where would he take me? There's not a place on the net that's safe from Dark Rockman._

His thoughts were interrupted when Rockman's link suddenly closed and Dark Rockman's re-opened.

'_Netto, Dark Rockman has returned, im still inside the link, but I had to close it when I felt him coming through another link… I'll go by what your saying now, but please be careful'_ Rockman said though the link.

'_Ok Rockman' He paused for thought before finally getting something of his mind 'Oh, and I'm sorry about before'_ He look up upon seeing Dark Rockman's shadow cover all light shining on him, whatever light that may be in the Undernet.

'I'm sorry too' he replied shortly after.

"I'm sorry about making you wait Netto-kun" He paused, grabbing Netto's elbow and pulling him up from the floor "But in any case, let's get started"

* * *

_I know, you all hate cliff-hangers, then again… so do I. Ive decided that the story will be ending after at least another two or three chapters and that will hopefully be before Christmas, and the next chapter will have lots of '__**lemon fun**__' for all you yaoi fanatics. X)_


	14. Chapter 13 Sick Pleasure

_Chapter 13 - Sick Pleasure

* * *

_

"Follow me Netto-kun" Dark Rockman moved his hand to hold Netto's and walk him into a small room which was as cold as stone, dark as chimneys and quiet as cemeteries.

Netto silently followed not putting up much of a fight, he seriously didn't see the big deal about all this and he guessed that by the looks of the bed and the dark room that Dark Rockman was most probably planning on having sex with him. Netto's virginity hadn't been taken by anyone yet and it was always believed that whoever first took your virginity you would always belong to them; even if you saw it otherwise or tried to deny it… it would have been your first time.

The bed was amazingly in great detail; to Netto it looked unbelievably realistic. They stopped by the side and that's when Netto's heart leapt through the walls, his hands started to sweat in panic and his eyes were starting to dry, he almost felt a little queasy… he felt scared but at the same time nervous.

"I've waited way too long for this and now it's come down to it even I have become somewhat shy" Dark Rockman confessed, they both stared at the bed, Netto remaining silent. But Dark Rockman broke the silence as he literally slapped himself "Look at me… I'm becoming weak and soft; it's either you or Rockman who have made me like this…" He said

"Well it's not too late to stop… you don't have to do this just to get at Rockman, I mean you haven't even decided what your going to do after"

Dark Rockman remained silent before turning his face sternly "No… your wrong, I'm not doing this to get at Rockman. I do in fact like you… more than anyone should and I know it's completely against my nature… but it's because when I was separated from Rockman a lot of his personality, his memories and experiences were copied for me in a split second and from that I at first unknowingly liked you but when it came apparent it was like a disease, I had to find a cure and I saw this as being the way to cure my need and lust for you. That is why when I am finished with you… I won't need you anymore" That is what he hoped anyway…

Netto was at first shocked, utterly speechless and everything as such… but he somehow felt sorry but he certainly didn't want someone as horrible, evil and somewhat greedy as Dark Rockman taking his virginity. "That doesn't mean you can mess me and everyone else around, you don't even know what Ive had to put up with these past few days, the fact that a lot of people are after me and Rockman is probably starting to get fed up with me, the last thing I need is this, you'll have to solve this yourself" Netto wriggled his hand out of Dark Rockman's and began walking off but was pulled back by his shirt and spun around quickly, their eyes met and were still for some time.

Rockman was sitting idly by while Netto and Dark Rockman stared at each other, he had no idea about the current situation, he needed Netto to relay information through their link but of course something must have been distracting him from doing so and he couldn't exactly open up the link and quickly take a look through to see what was happening, he just had to believe for now that Netto knew what he was doing.

Dark Rockman planted his lips on Netto's unexpectedly, savouring but then desiring more. At first it was just a simple kiss on the lips without movement or leading on either sides but Dark Rockman was a very impatient navi so decided to lead, he twisted, turned and crossed lips with Netto's repeatedly.

Netto on the other hand had both his arms held tightly to his back by Dark Rockman's and he couldn't move an inch… he didn't exactly deny the kiss… being young he was confused about love a lot of the time, he felt like he needed to shop around and try different lips before finally deciding, but so far Rockman's were the best.

He let Dark Rockman do as he pleased, if this was all it was going to be in the end then who'd care… maybe he'd forgotten about the sex.

Dark Rockman continued, his tongue felt like getting involved too, finding an opening in Netto's lips to dig deeper into his mouth and explore, which they both found interesting as their tongues both clashed, watered and almost hungered for each other.

Netto hadn't really experienced anything this good since he had a similar kiss with Rockman, they both hungered for him and only him and there would be no other navi or person they would ever go all out on like this.

But then he realised, why on earth was he giving in to this sort of satisfaction? Sure it was hard to stop because it felt so good but what about Rockman? He couldn't help but feel like he was cheating, even though they weren't in any sort of relationship, it almost felt like they were, of course Rockman had already placed his marks on him as a symbol of property, even though he was never thought of in that way towards Rockman and Netto certainly knew that but this just wasn't right.

Netto hastily broke off the kiss and stepped back "Stop, I know how you feel and everything, but I… I" He paused and gulped "Love Rockman" _Why was that so difficult to say? _He thought.

"But am I not the same as him… in fact, am I not even better?"

"After everything you've done so far, you've certainly not been setting a good example to me, I doubt I could ever even trust you" He stopped

Dark Rockman fidgeted and turned his back… He'd gone easy on him so far, now it was time for serious business, the whole feeling of loving someone so much was hard to bare, he had to get this over sooner.

He turned back round and paced towards Netto slowly, his eyes burned bright red and his fingers twitched slightly, for a moment he looked monstrous to Netto and that was when he was caught of guard and thrown violently onto the bed, he felt a sharp pain writher through his spine up to his neck.

He dared not to blink in case he missed anything in the split second. Dark Rockman crawled on top of him so that his face was hovering over Netto's "Stop stalling time!" He yelled "Rockman's not coming and that's that"

Netto gulped and once again Dark Rockman kissed him impulsively, quickly he moved from Netto's lips to his chin, ears and neck trying everything once and to him it all tasted delicious, only the mark on Netto's neck was rather annoying, he couldn't heal it or remove it, no matter how much he tried to ignore it, his tongue ran over it and it tickled him senseless, they felt deep but clean.

He himself wanted to implant his own marks but what was the point? He was about to take Netto's virginity and for good.

He tugged and ripped at Netto's clothing, not enjoying the shield to more of his delicious pale skin. Netto didn't hesitate in helping him remove parts of the clothing though, he was just building up for the moment when Rockman would hopefully come to his rescue, for the meantime, he was just playing along with Dark Rockman's wishes, even if it wasn't how he wanted it to be, as long as he kept that length away from his ass, he was safe and rightfully Rockman's.

"Given up on resisting?" He playful spoke whilst Netto shuddered in what little pleasure he was receiving, seriously all this talk and yet he was being pretty pathetic about it. Netto remained silent in the hopes it would prove his no-interest-what-so-ever face to him. "Hm" He smirked making his way further down Netto towards his length.

As Dark Rockman took hold of Netto's length the boy gripped the fake bed sheets beneath him and he shivered in fearful delight "Like that don't cha?" He smirked

Netto turned his head and kept his eyes closed "Do all you want, it doesn't change the fact that _I hate_ you and _that I only want Rockman_."

He laughed harshly "Oh?" He swiftly moved his hand up and down Netto's length, occasionally running his finger lightly over the head which sent Netto's head spinning; it was somewhat thrilling since this was his first time, except he expected Rockman or someone else to be the one above him "Well you seem to be enjoying yourself, I can see droplets of sweat forming on your head"

Nothing could get past this navi could it? Netto could even feel it himself, his heat rising, his heart accelerating and his vision blurring as Dark Rockman continued on.

Except it wasn't long until he grew bored of just pleasing with his fingers, he leaned down and gently licked away at the pre-cum steadily oozing out caused by the sick pleasure his enermy was causing to him.

He suppressed as hard as he could to hold back any signs of moaning, teeth gritting or anything, he even stopped himself from slamming his head back against the bed or arching his back… anything to hold it back, he could not show signs of pleasure, he had to make it look like he wasn't enjoying it at all, even though he himself couldn't deny the fact it was pretty fun.

Rockman waited and worried beyond compare to Netto. _Should I wait or should I help?_ His head was spinning, he didn't want to suddenly burst onto the scene beacuse anything from then on could happen, but then again if he waited any longer then… that's it, Netto's virginity will from then on be Dark Rockman's.

_Wait? _He paused for thought _He couldn't actually be going through with what Dark Rockman wants? Is that what we was talking about before?_

* * *

_Flashback_

"I'm not leaving just yet, if we do… then Dark Rockman will never stop coming after me, the only way to stop this is if we end it now"

_"What?! You can't be serious Netto, there's nothing you can do… we'll retreat and I'll get you somewhere safe for now, then we'll think up a plan… but right now were not in any right state of mind for fighting"_

_"It doesn't matter, if we stop him now then all of our troubles with him are over, besides, I want to know what he wants with me"_

_

* * *

__But why on earth would he blindly go into that room and just accept the inevitable, yes Netto in still very dumb, but I guess that doesn't stop him from being wise and smart… rarely._However, Sex didn't mean much to Rockman… it shouldn't to anyone as long as you're truly in love, then that will always overcome the needs of sex, so even if Netto's virginity was taken by someone else, it still kind of counts since Dark Rockman was originally part of him, and as long as he doesn't plan on keeping him then Rockman will always have Netto to love countless times over.

But why on earth was it meaning so much even though he told himself it didn't?

He shook of the emotion and decided that if he was going to help the least he could do was return to scilabs and explain as much as he could for recent events and at least plead with them on Netto's innocence.

If he couldn't have Netto's virginity, then he was certainly going to have Netto.

Back in the room, Dark Rockman was already half way through his plan, his mouth was engulfed with the whole of Netto's length, two fingers worked at his entrance, scissoring away at the tight hole.

He smirked every so often as he felt Netto's entrance tighten in clear pleasure, his eyes were almost in the back of his head as he tried to suppress every moan that was seeping from the bowls of his throat, he wondered though… _Where the hell is Rockman _it was almost like his mind was screaming out to him, but at the same time he had to try not to let Dark Rockman know that he was actually pleasuring him beyond belief but he couldn't let him have that extra happiness of hearing Netto moan out or even worse… his name.  
_  
_Of course, what Netto hadn't realised was that the link he and Rockman shared was at the moment severed due to Netto's mind being too pre-occupied to think about keeping it in balance and Rockman was too set on helping him, so there was no way of reassurance on how they both were during this difficult time.

He nipped at Netto's length and slided his tongue up and down wiping up the saliva he had left behind and leaving new trails, he pulled back and took hold once again with his free hand pressing his finger to the slit on the head to keep back Netto's release once he had felt it slowly coming through after the pre-cum.

"Not yet…" He smirked "Soon Netto, no matter how much you will try to forget, I will be burnt into your memory, the memory of this day and this moment will forever be with you and no one, not even your parents, friends or your navi can erase it"

He pulled back his fingers, he could have placed a third, maybe even a fourth… but he was already bored with that, he'd been waiting for this moment for months and he wasn't into the whole concept of 'love' that was Rockman's thing.

After all he only wanted Netto for the sex and the thrill of this moment, even if he felt some feeling towards him, it was purely because of the fact he came from Rockman.

He tore off his suit and used what little pre-cum there was from Netto with some saliva he had licked onto his fingers and he gently smothered his length and placed it at the entrance.

"I can't believe how close I am to achieving my goal, after this… nothing will matter anymore"

He pushed through the hole and through the rings inside, his length felt like it was frying, it was that warm inside compared to how his fingers had been. He couldn't resist the odd moan as he pushed further in and Netto held back any signs of pleasure… still, he tried but the situation was becoming desperate, he hadn't been able to fend off the length entering him ever so slowly, how could he go up against him. But at least now Dark Rockman won't ever have to bother him or Rockman again; maybe just by letting him have this little pleasure he can get on with his life.

After all, love conquers all and he only loved and wanted Rockman, it didn't matter how many times he'd have sex, it would only count with Rockman, it would only be special when it would be with Rockman.

Dark Rockman looked at Netto's face, his eyes were still closed and his head was still turned, but judging by the sweat he was feel the excitement, just as much as Dark Rockman on his end.

Once his length was fully inside, touched over his prostate and gone a little further he pulled back out to grease the slide so it directly touched the prostate each time, he knew that since his prostate probably had never been touched it would be very sensitive as he had seen when he had just touched it his eyes flew open and then closed immediately once Netto noticed the smirk across Dark Rockman's face.

He pulled back out and went back in easy as anything, at first he made it look like he was playing, messing with Netto's mind… like the speed he was currently going at would continue, it couldn't slow or get faster… but it did.

Once he noticed Netto relax fully he gained speed and power, each thrust was like bricks being thrown at his body, he slammed and pummelled in as fast as he possibly could and felt his stomach sink from holding everything in, he almost felt like throwing up he was putting so much pressure on his body from holding back the moans, the urges and the liquid slowly filling his length, but that was already being held back by Dark Rockman who was holding it all just with his finger.

But of course, Netto wanted it… no…. needed it to end soon, if not now, his breathing picked up and he was panting heavily as Dark Rockman continued to have his way, smirking and enjoying the ride, while he was holding out, feeling sick, dizzy and shaking.

"What'sa matter Netto? This not fun enough for you?" He laughed evily.

He finally managed to utter a few words… even though he was completely out of breath from holding it minutes at a time "Ssh-s-sto-p"

"What?" He retorted still continuing with his thrusts "You want me to stop?" Instead he removed his finger and took a firm grip around Netto's length that was by now as hard as stone, he mimicked the speed he was at from thrusting in for gliding his hand up and down Netto's length.

He tried to gain a faster pace but he himself was running out of the sufficient energy he required, at least he didn't run on batteries. He could already feel his climax drawing nearer as well as Netto's, this would soon be over and his goal would be met.

_Just a few more and I'll leave my deposit. _He thrusted for the few last times and finally it burst out like a firework exploding in the sky, Netto released every bit of fluid he had collected in his length and it spurted across his chest and Dark Rockman's, while his indeed reached places in Netto that he doubted would be removed easily.

He let the last parts of his cum flow out into Netto and slowly he removed his length letting the cum drip out slowly from Netto's entrance.

He cleaned himself up and replaced his suit quickly, he brushed himself off and completely changed, as if all that had never happened, as if this was just business "Come on, get ready if you want to live long enough to see your boyfriend again" He threatened

Netto obliged and quickly cleaned himself up, putting on his clothes that stunk of sweat and certainly Dark Rockman, the bed behind him vanished which was rather surprising, it looked rather hollow when it disappeared, he could of sworn it was solid.

Dark Rockman opened up a link and pulled Netto through hastily.

Netto was extremely tired, his ass ached and throbbed and now that he didn't have to hold it in any longer his breathing returned to normal and sick feeling died down, but that didn't stop him from just wanting to collapse in sleep, and which he did.

Dark Rockman turned his head as he heard Netto slam against the floor, he tutted and picked Netto up in the usual bridal style and carried on pacing through, nothing mattered now, he felt that love feeling vanish from within and he felt like nothing could get in his way of anything now.

Of course, throughout the time they travelled back Dark Rockman repeated to himself…

_Now, I can move on, now that ive finally achieved my goal._

* * *

Sorry it's been a while, it's snowed loads over Christmas and since we rarely get snow I spent most of my time out in that x) I hope the smex scene was okay, of course I didn't originally plan for it to be with Dark Rockman, but as ive noticed there are like hardly any stories that actually involve the sex part between him and Netto, so I thought Id give him this chance. All will be explained in the last chapter! :)


	15. Epilogue

_Epilogue

* * *

__**Rockman's P.O.V throughout the chapter.**_

_It's been months since that day, that day that I wish I could forget all about, but it was as Dark Rockman had said to Netto… I will burn myself into your memory and not you, your family, your friends or even your navi can erase it._

_I still can't believe I just didn't help him, by now I would have been his first, but I had to realise that if Netto hadn't known how I felt about him, then he would have done it with complete strangers to me long before I would've told him, so I've tried to let it go._

_Love isn't just sex, love is feeling and meaning and that's how I feel towards Netto, I don't just want him so I can mess him around and have sex with him all the time… which is kind of impossible since I don't exist in the human world… yet, but still I want to spend my life with Netto and if it mean't making a small sacrifice of his virginity just to please my counterpart then so be it, he's won this time but he can never win again._

_

* * *

Flashback--_

When I arrived back at scilabs during their intercourse, I noticed that everyone who had been interrogating Netto a few days before was there, which was good because I desperately needed to speak to them about everything, I was panicking the other day and so was Netto… so we couldn't think straight but now that everything was out in the open there was no cause for alarm.

Unless they didn't hear me out and immediately captured me…

"Um…" I stuttered "Guys? May I please talk to you, It's urgent and important"

Okay, so I wasn't about to tell Mr Hikari about what Netto was doing… that'd be the end of him otherwise, but none the less I had to lie on the spot to protect Netto from further harm.

They looked at me and then at each other and Kifune decided it was okay with a simple nod of his head "What Netto was saying the other day, it's true that we love each other… but that doesn't stop me from wanting to keep Netto safe no matter what the cost, I should've ran away with him the other day to keep him safe but I needed to obey my orders, but If I had ran away with him then none of this would ever have happened to him"

They were quiet but it was Mr Hikari who took the courage to reply "What do you mean, what has happened to him? Is he okay?" He panicked slightly; by the look on his face he was clearly worried about his son.

"He was kidnapped by Dark Rockman again, but don't worry… ive saved him and taken Dark Rockman into custody so you may do as you please… but as Netto was saying the other day, he was kidnapped by Dark Rockman in that old hotel building and then he tried to pin the trouble on us so Netto would run-away and then he'd be vulnerable for capture"

Id been thinking long and hard about what to say, to be honest I was quite pleased that my plan seemed to have been working, everyone was thinking quietly and Mr Hikari had breathed a sigh of relief right of the bat.

"So please, I want you to know that Netto is innocent beyond belief, this was all Dark Rockman's doing"

Of course, I needed to get back to them soon and take Netto of him and somehow capture Dark Rockman... that would be interesting… and difficult.

"But how on earth was Netto even taken into the cyber world, that's impossible" Enzan added, as he had done the other day.

"It was Dark Rockman, he just appeared in the net the first time and then placed a dimensional area and went into the human world and captured him, he brought him back in to the cyber world though, he was right in front of my eyes, as real as anything… it was amazing but still he never told me how he did it, I doubt he'd ever share his secrets"

"Well, it appears that Dark Rockman is the only one who can do that sort of thing, he is very powerful" Kifune added "I guess what we need to do is interrogate him and learn those secrets for our own accord" He said sternly.

"And thank you Rockman" Mr Hikari interrupted "For saving Netto and telling us the truth" So you believe me now but you couldn't even believe your own son a few days ago? I think this man spends too much time in front of science than his own family.

"Enzan, Fezakyuu, please gather a small force and get ready to receive co-ordinates on the net to capture Dark Rockman" He paused while they nodded and went straight away. He turned back to Rockman "Please, bring Netto back safely, all charges or anything against you is now dropped"

Rockman smiled and quickly vanished into thin air onto the net, retracing his footsteps back to that room.

_I of course managed to get Netto back off Dark Rockman; it was way easier than I originally thought. _I had met him half way back through the link, carrying a sleeping Netto and walking almost tiresomely himself, he looked ready to pass out any second.

"Take him" He said "He's no use to me anymore" He handed Netto over slowly and when weight was no longer holding him down he collapsed to the floor.

"Forgot to charge didn't you?" I smirked. I sent the co-ordinates to Enzan and Fezakyuu sending their navi's to come and collect him.

Of course, Netto should have been seen as the hero, he sacrificed the greatest thing his body had to offer and in the end he captured one of the cyber-worlds biggest enemies.

It was fitting for the enermy, collapsing in defeat; Netto really must have been awkward for him to go all out and loose a lot of energy.

"R-rockman?" Netto quiet and tired voice spoke; I turned my head and looked down at his sleepy form in my arms.

"Yes?" I asked

"I-I didn't once give into the pleasure he gave me, I didn't want to, only you are the one deserves to listen to me moan, cry and scream out your name" He sounded groggy, but I was unbelievably touched by what he had said, only me? Then I guess Dark Rockman really did mean nothing to him.

"Thank you, Netto-kun" I replied, of course I wanted this moment to be a sweet reuniting but how could it when Protoman and Fezakyuu's navi Speed had come and were tying Dark Rockman up and dragging him away, he didn't want to say or do anything to Netto in this awkward silence.

_Flashback over--_  


* * *

_But like I said, all that happened months ago._

_Since that day, since we captured Dark Rockman we managed to gain a lot of his secrets, captured his henchmen and foiled many plots by his followers, it was a unique breakthrough of course._

_Mr Hikari learned to accept our relationship, even though we rarely saw each other, it was difficult but it didn't stop us from trying. _

_Because of Dark Rockman, cyber-travel came around and we were able to transport humans into the cyber-world, I wish it were the other way round, but Dark Rockman only knew of existing in the human world through the use of dimensional areas, it was a shame but none the less I was able to see Netto in person, his father did stop him from going every now and then, worrying that we'd get up to something so them days we were left apart but on others, such as when he wasn't there or when he was away Netto would sneak on and we'd spend the whole day together._

_So I guess thanks to Dark Rockman I can now spend time with my Netto and vice versa. _

_I have learned to just go with the flow… that not everything needs a proper purpose for doing something, what if Dark Rockman only wanted to have sex with Netto because he wanted to try it, maybe he was already giving up? We'll never know because no matter how much I ask him, he'll never talk about that day, he'll just say "What's mine is mine and that memory alone is mine forever"_

_Of course since that day, myself and Netto have had sex with each other a fair few times, and may I just add… they were very unbelievable experiences, ones that I want to never forget, of course every time I mention it to Dark Rockman… he just laughs away._

_It doesn't matter how much I love Netto and forever will… but I can never escape the fact that **Dark Rockman had taken Netto first.**_

* * *

Wooooh. I can't believe it's finished =D **Drop me some reviews on how I did guys**, and thanks for reading :)


End file.
